


Purify Me

by 2trippyPeas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little tiny hint of Fluff, Addict experience, Angel Mating (Supernatural), Angel defiance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apocalypse, Bible references, Bittersweet Ending, Bobby is a surrogate father, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Fluff, Gabe doesn't come in till like chapter 11 or later, Gabriel is a little bit of a perv, Holy blood, If you find me funny like at all, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Mating Rituals, Mild Smut, No happy ending for one of the brothers, Plus-Size Reader, Rituals, Sam Winchester Detoxing From Demon Blood, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Supernatural - Freeform, Tall Reader, The Chapters get longer as you read, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Virgin Reader, Warehouse, angel grace, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trippyPeas/pseuds/2trippyPeas
Summary: At the end of Season 5 Episode 14, Cass decides they should track down a rumor about a way to save Sam's vessel from being used by Lucifer or scattered across the Cosmos by the Angels. It seems simple enough, until it involves and old friend who makes the option a bit rocky for both brothers.(Go easy this is my first time writing (:' )
Relationships: Angel OC/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter one: Another Way

My Apologies on the excess of dialogue as I get everything set up. The Chapters are short but hopefully that means that they'll be more frequent.

**Chapter 1: Another Way**

_“Let me out of here, please! Help!”_

“That's not him in there. Not really . . .”

Dean didn’t face Cas despite his friend's attempt and comforting him. He just let his eyes gaze to somewhere else in the basement. “I know.” he muttered after taking a quick swig from one of Bobby’s best neutralizers. “Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be--”. Dean pushed himself off the support beam, letting out a low sigh and cutting off the brunette offers. “Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air.”

Dean took in the cool air as in splashed over her face and washed down his back making him shiver. His grip on the bottleneck loosening as he rolled his shoulders. The foam of air rushed from his mouth with each deep breath as he tried to hold himself together. But he knew he was breaking. So much had just been put on his shoulders his whole life that it seemed like he would never find peace or healing.

As the water began to accumulate in his eyes he looked upward. Whether it was to dry them, to keep them from falling, or to let some higher power see just how desperate he was; he didn't know for sure. Finally letting himself reach for something that was just beyond him he looked at the twinkling stars above him in the dark, cool, night and cried out “ **Please**...I can't...I need some help. _Please_?”

Quiet, empty, moments passed by before he dropped his head and turned to go in. Before he had a real chance to feel completely hopeless he nearly bumped right into Cass. “ **Dammit** Cass! We need to get you some kind of bell.” Cass’ ever quizzical brow settled on his face again. “Dean that would be rather unproductive.” He deadpanned. The blonde just rolled his eyes aggravated and threw his arms out exasperated.

“Nevermind, what do you want?” “There may be another way”. Dean's head tilted and his eyes locked as they did when his interest was piqued. “Another way to **_what_**?” He knew that it might be about Sam but the Elder son knew too well that it was dangerous to get his hopes up about anything these days. “To stop Sam from being Lucifer's Vessel.” “How do you mean?” Cass looked around him suspiciously and then looked up to the sky with almost a touch of worry on his face. “Not here.” The green eyed man’s eyebrows scrunched together but he followed Cass’s lead, not before throwing a curious look at the stars he'd just pleaded to.

Sam looked up to the two men standing in front of him still a little erratic from the last of the previously intaken demon blood purging from his system. His veins felt cool and aerated rather than warm and thick as they should. His leg bounced up and down and his eyes skipped back and forth between the two of him but he did his best to appear normal as far as pretense would let him. “So you're saying that there's a way that I can make my body unusable to Lucifer without - y’know - _scattering_ my atoms across the cosmos?” Sam asked with a flash of hope.

Cass still didn’t feel comfortable sharing the information with the possibility of eyes or ears on them, even in the Panic room. But they had to know, he needed their help for this. “It is going to be dangerous and require every ounce of your skills and we may all die.” Green eyes rolled. “Damn Cass, we’re not going on a Hobbit adventure just tell us _already_!” Sam looked at his brother almost surprised. “What? It was on channel 34 at that motel in Springfield.” The younger brother just shook his head, hiding his proud grin.

“We will have to keep Chuck sedated or _well hidden_ from the angels in order to keep from sharing our future moves for a while. Next, we will have to find a young woman.” Dean laughed a low chuckle, as he quipped “Man this is not the time to get laid -” “That's precisely what we’re going to do.” Both Winchester’s faces whipped back in surprise. Sam was the first to speak up, hesitantly, “ _Uhm_ , Cass, I understand you’re trying to learn how humans cope but what-”

“More specifically Sam must be the one to Fornicate with the woman.” Cass cut off. “Okay, Cass, what the Hell? You’re not making any sense and we’re losing our patience!” Dean spoke on behalf of the both of them but Sam was actually quite willing to wait. Although he would always be the type of person to sacrifice himself for the benefit of others, if he could save people and stay alive to take care of Dean and Bobby in the process then he would be willing to do just about anything.

“There is a _legend_ , among some of the angels. A **_rumor_** , more so, that the one who creates the physical bodies for the souls to enter, after God creates them, found a soul he loved _so much_ , that he took great detail in altering her body. To the point where he mixed in some of his angel grace into the body and soul. To **_mark it_** , so to speak, as his own, to be his soul mate, after she had lived her whole life on earth. It is presumed that this is false because if our father knew about this he would certainly destroy this abomination and the angel who had created it. However, if she is to be real, depending on the amount of grace she has swimming in her, mingled with the _soul_ , the most powerful thing on earth, she can eradicate the demon blood from Sam’s DNA within a lifetime. Something that would take an angel **millennia** to do.”

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand on his hip. Taking a moment to think the whole thing through. He wanted Sam ‘fixed’ more than anything. But most importantly he didn’t want them dead at all. So if they chased down a dud story only to still end up dying, he'd rather chase down more firm evidence or the devil himself. Sam on the other hand jumped right off the creaky old bed springs. “Alright, I don't know how sleeping with her is going to help, but how do we find her?” “Sam, **wait** , shouldn't we think about this or something? Before we start kidnapping people and letting some _dick-ette_ give you a check up?” He took a quick glance at the other angel in the room, "No offense." "None taken," Cass replied, unaffected.

“Dean, if we have the chance to _save lives_ \- stop the _Apocalypse_ \- and **_live_ **in the process, then, _hell_ , I want to take it.” They stared each other down for a while before Dean conceded and allowed Cass to lay out a plan. For just a split second, he wondered if whoever he cried to up there, had actually heard him. 


	2. Chapter 2: Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't already know, or don't understand, (y/h) is for your hair, it includes: color, length, volume, and curly/straight. (Y/e) is for your eyes. Sorry it's so chopped together. I have a tendency to not finish what I start so I'm chugging through them right now to try and get them all done.

**Chapter 2: Research**

A few days later, after getting Chuck comatose in the panic room, full of skin magazines and as much alcohol as the boys could buy him. They all sat around Bobby’s “living room” pouring over every piece of Lore they collectively owned. “Cass, I’m finding bupkis. How are we going to be able to tell who she is? I mean there are 7 billion people on this planet and at least _half_ of them are naturally female and some _look_ like it but aren’t and some _are_ but don’t look like it . . .” Dean trailed off. 

Cass too, was running out of ideas on how to search for her, and he could sense the others were losing hope. Finally an idea popped into his head. “I will be right back.” Before the boys could look up he was nowhere to be seen and all you could hear was the fading flutter of his wings. “I hate when he does that.” Bobby sighed. “Yeah tell me about it.” Dean grumbled, but before they could go back to reading their books they heard a squeal from the other room, making all three heads pop up in confusion.

As footsteps approached they soon heard panting and gasping and some woman mumbling incoherently while Cass repeatedly stated “Please don’t touch that” from across the way. Wondering if he'd found their mystery woman already, they excitedly looked towards the kitchen entrance only to have Sam frown, Dean snort, and Bobby feel left out when Becky entered the room. She was touching and grasping everything as she realized where, in fact, she was. The fan squealed even louder as she saw her real life Bobby behind the desk in front of the fireplace.

She was saying something about how she couldn’t believe she get’s to meet Bobby and other words of ecstatic behavior but Bobby's low growling voice covered her speeches of praise. “Cass, if you don’t shut her up in the next _minute_ there’s going to be an ambulance here in **_20_**.” The room was silent a second as the boys watched the main characters of the scene. Becky's small hands covered her mouth, stopping her spasms of joy, as she began to speak calmly.

“Sorry, I can’t tell you how cool this is for me but you guys are busy and need **MY HELP** of all things and here I am being a distraction for everyone . . . especially _Sam_.” She tried to say seductively, Sam gave the frog face but before he could say a rebuttal to diminish her infatuation, Dean pegged for answers. “Cass, how is Becky going to help us in this case? Should she even know? What if she spills the beans, do we kill her?” Dean replied ~~almost excitedly~~.

“ _Uhm_ , I’m right **_here_** , and I won’t spill any beans. My lips are” she made a motion like she was running a zipper across her mouth “sealed!” Cas looked to Dean as he complied. “If this woman has the capability to heal Sam’s  _ problem  _ then there is a high chance she has been a part of your history. Rebecca knows your history better than all of us and has less of a chance of sharing information with another Angel than Chuck.” Sam frowned at the use of the word ‘ _problem_ ’ but subsided to get Becky out of here as soon as possible. Being worshipped wasn’t really all that comfortable for him.

“Wait, woman? What is this woman going to do to Sam?” Becky asked with a bit of jealousy in her voice. “She is going to cleanse Sam of his demon blood.” Cas replied with monotone in his voice. “I get that, but, **_how_**?” Cass simply replied “You, out of all of us, will ‘ _not like it_ ’ the most.” Everyone knew that if Becky knew that Sam was going to do anything with the other woman that Becky wanted to do first then they’d never get any help out of her. Sam swallowed his pride and desire for self respect and personal space and decided to take one for the team.

“Becky,” he called as sweetly as he could. She smiled at him saying her name and looked directly at him. He beckoned her to come sit by him on the couch by the window. She gasped, walked quickly over the short distance and sat uncomfortably close to Sam’s body. He sighed quickly and scooted over a couple inches but faced her and took one of her small hands in his own, placing the other on top of it, saying her name once more. Becky thought she could die right there and be happy with her entire life and she bit her bottom lip trying not to smile too hard.

“I would never be able to be in a relationship with someone if I wasn't sure that they were safe from my . . .  _ ‘tendencies’  _ coming back, if you know what I mean. You would be doing me, personally, the biggest favor in the, literal, world, by helping us.” He rubbed his thumb over her hands and she let out an airy giggle of glee. Breathlessly she answered, “Oh, Sam, It’s no problem at all, I'm more than happy to help in  _ any  _ way that I can.” Sam tried his best to keep up the sweet face as Dean snorted and Bobby rolled his eyes away. 

“So, Cass, ehm, how can Becky help?” They both looked up to Cass, Becky’s eager body ready to jolt right out of the chair. His blue eyes pierced right into hers and answered “You must tell us if you know of any girl they had contact with that may have possessed angel grace. She would not get sick often, she may have survived many things in which she should have died, she may be religious.” The boys, including Bobby ran through everyone they could think of in their heads as they tried to recall who it could possibly be.

“Hm, Oh! I think I know! I think I know!” Becky’s hand shot straight up in the air as if she was answering a question in class. “There was a girl named ‘Shortbread’ in book 3 for a few recurring chapters. She never got sick for longer than 3 days and she survived pneumonia, a tornado, a car accident, and drowning in the ocean! Her dad was an alcoholic missionary! Did I do good?” She looked around the room at everyone's faces, landing on her 'lovers' growing joy. Sam smiled brightly at the chance of living and hugged Becky tight.

Without breath the number one fan felt two soft lips being pressed to her forehead. “Thank you Becky, you did wonderful.” Sam cheered. The Blonde let out a weak smile before fainting onto the back of the couch. Cass walked over and touched her forehead with two of his fingers and she vanished into thin air, presumably back where she came from. Dean finally laughed loudly. “ **Damn** , for a second I thought you were gonna have to fuck _**Becky**_.” Sam frowned and rolled his eyes before looking to their father-figure for help.

“Bobby, do you have any idea of how we can find this girl now?” Said man sighed, “Boy it's been years. I remember a lot about what she was like then, but not a lot about her story. She talked so damn much all the time I could hardly keep up with her. She was a good, hard worker for being so young. She was sweet but wasn’t a pretty little thing. She used to ride her bike here to see you guys every so often when you were both in town at the same time for like seven years. Last I heard, her family was moving overseas but that was almost 10 years ago. She could be anywhere in _timbuktu_ by now.” The room was quiet in thought for a moment.

Cass then spoke up, shattering the silence. “May I view one of your memories of her?” He spoke to the whole room. After a pause, Dean raised his hand from his pocket. He didn’t move from his space leaning atop a cabinet against the wall as Cass placed his hand over Dean's forehead. The brother’s eyes closed and the angel began probing for memories that specifically held her in them. Searching deeper and deeper into his subconscious until finally he found them buried away in his history.

He saw a chunky (y/h) girl no older than 10-13, tall but barely shorter than the two boys. She was wiping the dust from the road off her glasses that covered her (y/e) eyes. She was holding up her black bike with a walmart bag that held her from-home lunch. A grin missing her back teeth as they were the last ones to fall out making her have the tiniest temporary lisp. She was wearing a t shirt 3 sizes too big for her, worn out like it was a family member’s before her, with a big cross on it. Dean had just made a crack at her about needing to _“clean her windshield”_ and Sam had just punched him for it.

Another one had them chasing bullfrogs and sneaking one into Bobby's house only to have it escape at the Dinner table causing Bobby to cuss them out as they chased it from splattering bowl to newly stained wallpaper to the now slippery tile. Another yet where it was Just Dean and her, they were watching fireworks from across the field and she was holding him sweetly in a sitting hug. Bobby was right, she was a fine child but from her foundations you wouldn’t think much of her then, with tear stains from something that must have happened earlier. He guessed it was to protect her while she was growing up. But now that she would soon be of age he imagined she must be a fine thing to behold.

After the angel left his mind Dean gave way to a bit of a sudden shudder at having his brain toyed with. But softened at the old memories coming up to his forefront. Without warning Cass stretched out his pale hand towards Sam's forehead. Said man tried to back up but Cass’ palm was already pressed against him. Hazel eyes fluttered and the memories came rushing to the front. Suddenly he saw her and him, very young, probably no older than 6 to 9 years old, splattering in the mud, looking from worms to go fishing. Her (y/c) eyes looking up at him, before she had her glasses. 

Her hair cut so short and almost bald in parts from when their dad, John, had said that she couldn’t go on their next trip with them because it was an all boy’s trip. Another memory, eating popsicles on top of the roof of Bobby's shop. They were hiding from Dean and John who wanted Sam to go to knife practice. They snickered and shushed each other when they heard the adults cursing about how they could have possibly gotten up there. A last one where she was getting patched up by Sam. Her knee was scraped deep from falling off her bike and Sam held the badges steady as he cleaned her wound. Afterward she thanked him and kissed his forehead, standing to go. Leaving Sam to fight his dorky grin as she rode off to head home.

The Shaggy haired man felt a bit of a gasp exit him as Cass pulled out of his mind. Disoriented and taking it all in he placed his own hand to his head. Cass quickly walked over to Bobby. “Boy, I swear, if you even try--” but before he could finish, the angel had already placed a hand on his head. A white flash enveloped his vision as he was pulled back. He saw the little girl picking up the plates after dinner and helping wash them with Sam’s old self. Walking into another room he saw her working with Dean on his school work, Bobby couldn’t believe Dean would sit down in front of a textbook.

Then again, any of them would have done anything for her then. The last memory is of her trying to work on cars with Bobby. She said that she wanted to know so she could fix problems when they came up in her life. She had been a fast learner with a lot of her life. She’d learned 1st aid with the boys, cars with Bobby, and even some sewing from John once. During that car session she opened up to him about the problems in her home life she wouldn't talk about with school councilors and even asked for advice like he was a second father to her. Before the boys had really come to their realization, she was like his 1st kid.

Giving the older man a sense of whiplash also, the brunette pulled from his thoughts, too. Cass seemed as if he were about to take off again with the knowledge he'd accumulated and Dean attempted to stop him, there was more he wanted to ask. More he wanted to be made aware of in terms of the plan and what, exactly, they actually had to do to this old family friend. But again, all there was was the fading flutter of wings. “ ** _Damn_**.” He grumbled lowly. “I _**hate it**_ when he _does that_.”


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Waldo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning I only wrote like 5-6 chapters in advance and I already want to write a different story so if I fade out that's why and I'm sorry but I'm going to try to finish this one out.

The boys hardly saw any of Cass after that. He was out on his search and only fluttered back in to temporarily wipe Chuck's memories to keep him unaware of the possible prophecies to come of this which would alert the angels listening in. Then he'd let everyone know if he'd found anything and fluttered back out. Left to their own devices the trio decided they'd start a search of their own. 

Bobby pulled high school records from the surrounding towns around the years they last saw her. Sam put out a vague search for her amongst a few trusted hunters, and Dean searched the lists of Missionary families in the area and rehab centers just in case. Sometimes they found things that would correlate with two of them but something always came to put a dent in their theories. By the time evening had hit there had been little headway.

The fireplace glowed as the autumn weather came creeping in through the cracks of the windowpanes. The old wood walls creaked as the wind pushed scratchy tree limbs against its rickety beams. The men had all donned a flannel or two as they finished the last of their soup, and Bobby poured the warm whisky from his thermoset into small cups for the boys to help warm their bones. The boys had almost lulled into a calming sort of study until the elder let out a deep sigh.

Bobby roughly closed the 36th year book he'd scoured causing Dean to sharply rise his drooling head from its sleepy position, the newspaper that stuck to his face came with. Sam silently looked up from his salad and laptop to check if there were any updates. "Boys," the older man began, "I think we're just gonna have to start with the towns around here since nobody seems to have a solid record of her or even a _goddamn name_."

\----------

" _Who did you say you were again?_ " The old man asked looking at the boy's badges. "Private Detectives William and Nelson, and this is Paul Gilbert. We're tying to trace down his niece. She'd be in her early 20's now, would have been around 10-13 last you saw her." Bobby looked up and the man whose beard reached his belt. "I got in a car accident and when I woke up all my family was gone 'cept her and I can't even remember her name." The antique shop owner nodded as if he'd experienced something similar and stroked the magnificent facial hair.

"Hm, well there's not much to go on and that was a pretty long time ago for a rattly ole' head like mine." "Please sir, anyone who stuck out to you." Sam said politely. The man thought a moment longer and started telling a few stories of a few kids here and there. " **Oh**! Then there was this one who came in here lots. She was real well behaved and liked to look at everything with her mamma. She used to buy her toys and movies with her sisters here. 'Mamma was a good Christian woman, they blew inta town when the kids were little and stayed lil’ over half a decade. If they ever did get sick you'd a never known. The momma was a strong woman. The family never let you know if something was wrong."

As vague as it was it was a step closer. "Could you tell us anything about where to find that girl?" The man just shrugged. “I'd ask the few kids left in this town who would have known her. She changed her looks a lot for fun but she kinda stuck out so somebody outta rememer her. She come by here once a year round summer time. Just missed her by a _couple months_. Check out the Baptist church on the edge of town, by the abandoned car lot. They frequented there a lot, too."

The men tanked him and trailed into their car. After searching the town there weren't many who knew much about her now. Not many kids were long - term friends with her. Everybody enjoyed her, she made them all feel like better people, but every relationship she had with any of them was taking care of them rather than her. When she left they never bothered to keep up with her from far away. After talking to what felt like half of the rinky-dink town Dean was feeling a little hopeless.

Shaking his head he sighed. "Dude we're getting nowhere. We're just going in circles." He said exasperated. "Maybe they'll be something here?" Sam said in hope as Dean knocked on the church door. Dean felt a little irony at going o a church for answers about his families **_salvation_**. The old lock undid and a man, a little older than the two of them, answered the door with two little ones playing at his legs, giggling at the strangers. "Hello brothers. How can the Lord and I help you today?” Dean wanted to say something sarcastic but before he could Bobby smacked his leg with the wheel of his chair. 

"Private Detectives William and Nelson, this is Mr. Gilbert. We're looking for his niece. Did you happen to know a girl ten years ago, age 10-13, big, glasses, ride her bike around town, her mother and father came to this church often?" The man was thoughtful a moment and Sam felt the care and kindness just pour off of him, if he weren't a hunter he'd enjoy it but it only made him suspicious of false security. "Hm, _**Gilbert** , did you say_?" "Yes, sir." The man's hand came to rub across his mouth as he searched. “ _Oh_ , Tom and Ruth Gilbert! I thought I recognized your name from somewhere. Yeah, two of the three girls used to come here. One lives a few hours away but the rest of them moved out of the country then back in last I heard. Up in the North east area, uhm, I think.” They thanked the man and hopped into Baby, being 20 some hours of drive time away, it was gonna be a long drive. Dean called up Cass to share the update and pulled out of the gravel lot, settling in for the journey.


	4. Chapter 4: Ke-mo Sa-bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay actually I have one chapter after this already pre-written and then it's like really loose bulletpoints so if any of y'all have any suggestion's. Referenced a later episode in the same season in this chapter.

The boys had already searched half of Pennsylvania and had just entered Jersey. Fried from 3 days of searching, the whole zombie thing with Bobby beforehand, and no news from Cass, they all stumbled (Bobby theoretically) into the cheap motel in the middle of nowhere. “There’s no Burger Joint for at least 15 miles and it’s pitch black. The nearest place to get a drink is a dive strip club down the road and a house run grocery store a block past it. One of you boys outta pick something up before I start getting _Crabby_.” Bobby said crabbily. 

Sam laughed and both he and Dean turned to each other to do ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors’. As He expected, his brother lost with scissors again. The older sibling grouched and grumbled something like ‘ ~~ _why do I always have to go get the stuff’_~~ and ~~_‘I drove almost all the way here, I should get to nap at least’_~~ as he swiped up his previously shrug jacket from the chair beside the motel mini-table. After reasonably slamming the door he turned the engine of the still hot car back on and pulled out onto highway 46 again. 

As he drove he considered stopping at the dive strip club along the way. The glow of the lone neon sign lit up the empty road in a tempting pink-ish purple. what he thought was his exhaustion (but he also considered the possibility of the being in the stars he called out to) turned out to win him over as he turned his head away and entered the small parking lot of the house next to the cemetery. After parking and exiting the creaky old Impala he pulled his leather jacket tighter around him. It was only 7:00pm and it was already pitch black with the colorful leaves falling around the two other cars in the lot. He entered the house that functioned as a cramped tiny grocery store in search of some liquid warmth. 

The bell jingled as the glass door closed. His eyes roamed over the one person aisles that were filled to the brim with various and somewhat obscure items. Finally his eyes landed on someone rearranging meats in one of the wall freezers. “Hey man, can you tell me where --” Deans sentence trailed off as he realized the person standing up in the big Camo Jacket and baggy work jeans was in fact a woman, as her hair fell out of the hood. “Uhm, I’m sorry.” A quick silence befell you two as _'Girl of my dreams'_ by Rod Wave played quietly out of the store speaker in the corner on the other side of the store.

(Y/c) hair fell out of the hood as you pulled the hood off to see better. You grinned a toothy grin at the strangers flustering and hoped the cold from outside following him would be enough to cover the slight blush on your cheeks from his handsome appearance. “No worries my dude.” You quickly put the rest of the meat back in the locker. “I don’t work here but I come by weekly so I know it pretty well. I know this place is a little hard to navigate but I bet I can help you find whatever.” You shrugged at the Different labels you were trying to read. 

The Cod and the Chicken breast look a lot alike in the low flickering lights and it wouldn’t be the first time that you brought home fish and had to change from Chicken alfredo to Fried fish sticks. The Blonde stranger finally smiled back, growing a little more comfortable. “Well, that’s good news for _me_ because **_I’m_ **going to be in town for a while so I hope to see you around here more often.” You almost giggled at his flirt. Since your break up 2 years ago it had been a while since you’d gotten a guys attention.

“Well, what can I help you with?” you inquired, eager to be of service. “Besides _your number?_ I need the best whiskey in the joint.” His finger guns had you nearly laughing at that point. You turned and led him to the back of the store with a wave. “Well, I don’t drink but you can have your pick of what they’ve got.” Your hands held out towards the liquor section of the wall freezers. After a moment of him reading the labels up and down the wall you spoke up again. “Now" you started. "I gotta go take my breasts home before they get stinky.” You pointed to your bag of chicken now thawing. Dean looked at you concerned for a second and your face dropped _immediately_ as you came to grips with what you just told what may be the kindest and most attractive stranger you'd ever seen, not to mention your first chance back in the dating game. _**Well** , not **anymore**._ You told yourself.

“ **Wait**! No! _I didn’t_ \- I meant my **_chicken_ **\- not my -” you pointed to your rather full chest, the only part of you that fit the oversized jacket. His green eyes took in a quick eyeful of where you were pointing and looked back up to you and laughed. A real laugh he hadn’t had in a long time. He actually laughed so hard from his squatted position he needed to read the labels that he had to lean on the glass door. His laugh seemed so genuine, so uncritical, and almost familiar that it got you laughing soon after he started. Next thing you knew you both were holding your stomachs as they ached.

Before you had time to grow breathless the store owner had called and said that he was closing up shop. You wiped the happy tears from your face and both grabbed all your supplies, bought them at the register up front, with Dean swiping the man’s pen before leaving, and exited the store. As you gathered your rusty old mini van’s keys he jogged the short distance to you from the closing store door. “Hey, if I need shown around the town too, can I call you up for more help?” His debonair smile had you hooked and you looked at his hand holding the pen out to you. 

You couldn’t stop the smirk that came to your face and although you thought you were crazy for talking to a stranger and giving him your number, you just prayed he wasn’t some _serial killer_ as you wrote your phone number on the back of your receipt and handed it over. “I’ll see you around, _Cowboy_.” A nickname you had titled him for the accent that sounded far more west or south than where you were currently living. You gave a salute before getting into your Blue van and cranked up the engine. Rust flaking from the sides as the engine rumbled. Fall rain began to drizzle down softly as he turned back to his Impala. The freckle faced boy watched you as you drove off the lot and let out a breath in the form of a chuckle he didn’t know he was holding. He ran a hand through his damp hair before driving the opposite direction to his family. 


	5. Chapter 5: Guess Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I actually got the whole end done and you're prolly gonna hate it but it's done. Now I just have to get from here to there.

Dean entered the room with a shit-eating grin. He locked up, tossed the bag of food and drink on the table, and shrugged off the now sopping wet coat . “You were gone a long time, boy. I’m starving.” Bobby somewhat scolded as he wheeled over to the table to dig through the bag. Sam looked at Dean making him grin as well. “Yeah, What? Did you get laid during your shopping spree?” He half-joked. “What’s with the bingo grin?” Dean looked at the two men now almost interrogating him as he used a rag to dry his neck. “What?”

“Are you _drunk already_ , son?” “What? No. No, I just,” He chuckled again at remembering your misplaced words. “I just met this chick and she made me laugh, like a **_real_ **laugh. And I just haven’t had that in a while, y’know?” Sam smiled back with mixed emotions. He was happy that his brother got a little slice of consequence-free happiness but was reminded that he, himself, was the reason behind a lot of his family's sorrows. He looked down a second in almost shame as the others began prepping their meals (simply by throwing the boxes in the microwave). 

Suddenly Cass entered in the center of the room. “She is here.” he said in an almost growl. The trio stopped what they were doing and looked at the Angel. Dean waited a total of 4 seconds before snarking, “Cass, _you wanna **add** to that **a little**?_” Said man’s cold blue eyes pierced Deans vision intensely as he said “You’ve seen her.” Dean moved back in confusion. “ _What?_ No we didn’t see anybody who looked like Shortbread on our way here." Cass shook his head, “no,  _ they  _ haven't seen her. Only you did.”

The lights went on inside Dean’s head before responding. “No, no, no, no, that curvy chick I met at the Grocery shack was not Shortbread. She didn’t have glasses, she didn't even know who I was!” Dean defended. “It doesn’t matter, how do you **know** Cass?” Sam progressed. “I sensed a change in Dean’s spirit. He is cleaner.” The other sibling stopped his searching for the receipt momentarily eyeing the room. The others looked at him and he just gave a _‘I dunno’_ kind of shrug before turning back to the pocket and pulling out a small piece of wet paper. 

“ **Shit** ,” He sighed as he opened the blurry mess. “I got her number but the rain must have washed off part of the ink.” Sam snorted, “ ** _You_ **were gonna go _on a date_ with **_Shortbread_**?” Dean pointed a defensive finger at him. “Hey, she was _funny_ , and _nice_ , and she didn't _look_ like Shortbread. Besides **_you’re_ **the one who has to fuck her.” The room got a little quiet as they grew uncomfortable. Although the boys certainly didn’t have a problem with sex, they did have a problem with using someone for sex if the other person wasn’t a hundred percent happy about it.

“Why  _ is  _ that?” The eldest of the three broke the awkward pause as he looked at the man with the plan. “Why is what?” Cass responded shortly. “ _ Why does he like the Golden Girls? _ What the hell do you think I'm asking about?!” He snapped out. “Why can't he do something  _ else _ , something less weird?” The Boys listened in, curious as well. Cass sighed, realizing he would have to explain it to them. He knew the Winchesters & Co. would only allow themselves to go so far in the dark. “The angel Grace is infused in her **DNA**. When She is around someone it is in her air and the skin that comes off her. It is produced in her, not just residing like a vessel. It’s not something she can't just _hand over_ at will.”

“By doing simple things like, touching her, or talking to her, you will get miniscule levels. If someone spent decades around her on a constant basis then they have a chance at becoming fully pure, but in so short a time and with _so_ much to clean **,** you would need a large amount as fast as you can.” They waited for a more detailed explanation but when he continued to stand silent and look at them all Dean finally added, “ _So?_ ”. “ _ **So** _he must receive her **Purity**.” Cass deadpanned, almost exasperated himself.

The weight of what they were about to do just hit them like a ton of bricks. “You’re trying to tell _me_ that this chick’s ** _first time_** has to be with a guy she _barely even knows_ and who she may never see again? That’s kinda sick.” Dean fought. “Do you want Sam to be worn by Lucifer like an article of clothing?” Cass tried to push. “I am not happy with the idea either but it is our only option at the moment.” “ **Then look for another option!** ” Dean yelled back. 

Bobby, the ever voice of reason, called out. “Hey, I’m not saying we make her but we haven’t even asked her yet . . . She might be okay with it, we don’t know yet.” The older brother looked at his father figure in almost disbelief. “ _Well_ , Sam’s a good looking boy, and he’s nice and if she’s in her 20’s she might be ready to give it a go.” Dean slammed his hand on the table and paced around. Green eyes tracing the floor looked up to his sibling’s Hazel ones. “Sam, can I talk to you _outside_ for a minute? . . . **_Alone_**?” he added after glancing at Cass. 

Sam slinked over to his brother and they quickly walked outside. As soon as the door closed Dean pushed against Sam's chest, making him stumble a step or two. “What _the hell_ , man?!” “I know.” Sam replied, calmly. Placing his palms toward the ground in a ' _chill out_ ' motion, hoping to ease his brother’s nerves. “No _seriously_ , what _**the hell?!**_ I mean . . .” He raked his fingers over his head, stretching his arms in the shape of a butterfly. “ _Dean_ , I _know_. I don’t like it either. But let’s just go ask her. If she doesn't want to or doesn’t feel comfortable or anything like that then we’ll leave and we’ll find some other way but this opportunity is **_here_** , right _now_. Okay?”

As much as he wanted to fight this he knew that they would only do what she was comfortable with and Sam, at least currently, seemed open to more options than rape or death. The warm breath foamed from his mouth as he let out his air into the cool October wind. “ **Fine** ,” Dean complied. Sam nodded and opened the door for them, but Dean turned and pointed to him again from the outside. “But we _sleep_ tonight. _Tomorrow_ we’ll start looking.” The younger brother nodded again and locked the door after his brother came inside. As he turned off the light for them to rest he looked out into the parking lot as rain drizzled and wondered if _he_ was okay with this all too.


	6. Chapter 6: It's been a long time, Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is straight au fluff until the end of the chapter tbh. Happy Dean then Sad Dean.

" _I was here **last night**. There was a **woman** in **oversized** **clothes** who bought everything on **this** list in **cash**. She said she comes here **once a week**. She said she **lives** nearby here. **Do you remember her?"**_ Dean repeated for the third time. Wearing thin his voice was slow and impatient. The old shopkeep muttered something incoherent as he stared at the small ticket stub in Dean's tightly clutched fingers through coke-bottle glasses. The old timer rubbed his bare chin with his own fingers until finally he shrugged and shook his head. After much struggle trying to get any ID on the mystery girl of last night, there was finally one person who knew her outside of the shop. A young woman who lives across the street was finally able to identify her home. With a quick thanks, and a sandwich from the Deli for Dean, the boys dragged Bobby as they scrambled to the house up the road.

After parking in the roundabout drive of the house Sam about flew to the door. _Finally_ he would be **_clean_**. _Finally_ the sleepless nights hearing his own heart beat grow louder in his ears would be **_gone_**. _Finally_ he could help fight demons with his family and **_protect them_** rather than make things **_worse_**. _Finally_ he would be _**trusted again**_. _Finally_ he wouldn't be the _**problem child anymore**_. However, Sam's reveling was cut off quickly by Dean grabbing him by the back of the collar jutting him to a whiplash-like stop.

" **Dean**! _What the_ ** _he--_** " "We can't just go running fucking in there, Sam!" "Why _not_? Dean don't you wa--" "You _know_ I want you to get better as much as you do but you gotta take a second to realize what she has to go through." Sam paused his struggling and arguments and stopped for a moment. His older brother tentatively let go of his now crumpled collar as if he was afraid that he would take off again. The hazel eyed boy stood up as he paused his thought to hear Dean out. When the blond understood that his sibling would listen to reason, even if it was only for a second, he explained.

"Okay, just take a second and think about this. Imagine - imagine if she came to _our motel_ , after we had just finished a hunt, after not seeing us in _10 years_ , saying she needed to _marry you_ in order to not die of like, **_Cancer_ **, or something, and that if you didn't comply then lots of people would get hurt." There was a pause as this was taken in. "It kinda puts a lot of pressure on you, y'know?" Another pause then Sam nodded in agreement. Open to ideas on how to best approach her.

The boys went over different plans of operation and didn’t even see the Angel ringing the doorbell. **_“Cass, No!”_ ** They forcefully whispered in unison. As they ran up to the door Bobby was already almost there as it opened. You looked at the two in confusion a second as you greeted them. “Hello, is there anything I can help y’all with?” Cass nodded, “Yes we need you to--” A coat was thrown over his head by the man below him. “Would you shut your _Goddamn_ mouth for **_5_** seconds, boy?” The older man grumbled.

Your (y/e) eyes flew open in shock. “Bobby?! Is that **you**?! _Oh my gosh_. You got _old_.” You jibed as you leaned down to hug the man. “In the flesh, Sweetheart.” Soon after the boys approached, out of breath, to see you standing straight up to look at them. “Goll _-ly_ Bobby. _D’j’uh bring the whole Russian circus_?” You looked out and beyond to see if there were any more people you needed to be aware of. “It’s just us two left, Shortbread.” Dean said sweetly, but out of breath.

“ _Shortbread_? I haven’t been called that in . . .” You gave the two boys a once over, locking eyes with Dean in the daylight you saw the spark of familiarity in them. Letting out a gasp you questioned, “Dean? _Sammy_?” They nodded eagerly and smiled brightly in response, Sam completely unaffected by the ‘ _Sammy_ ’ of endearment from you. “Oh my gosh you guys, come on in! What’s it been? _10 years now_? Goodness you boys sprouted like **weeds**! I’ll pour up a little . . .” Your voice drifted when you left the front door and screen door open for them as you headed towards your brick floor kitchen.

It wasn’t long before you had the boys help you cook up a storm of breaded chicken, garlic and pepper mashed potatoes, fresh strawberry lemonade, greens, mac’n cheese, corn . . . After an hour and a half of cooking and another hour of trying to finish off the last of the food. You guys had really been able to reconnect. You explained that your dad’s raging alcoholism was actually just a demon riding him on and off for years for kicks, and that since they not only exorcised the demon, but also branded him for safety, that you’d grown really close and have a fantastic relationship. 

“It was a miracle we even figured it out. My family was rarely involved with hunters and so we rarely did anything with the supernatural other than soul saving as preachers.” The men looked at each other and wondered if it really was a miracle or her ‘guardian angel’ they needed to be so afraid of. “Momma says everybody has one, but my sister says I have nine." You chuckled, "what with all the stupid stuff I’ve done and still somehow survived.” You learned about the boys' adventures so far, laughing at the idea of someone _writing fanfiction of them_. Reaching out your hands at their father's death and hugging Bobby after hearing about his spinal accident. 

Tired from talking and eating, the boys held their stomach and sighed, Bobby tried to swig down the last of his lemonade and even Cass’s vessel was tiring out. “I do not understand, as an angel I do not need to sleep, what _is going **on**?_” The ‘ _on_ ’ was yawned out as he stretched towards the sky. His shirt coming untucked a little on the bottom and his tie hanging loosely. “Our girl's mom was the best cook in the county. Wasn’t ‘till we tried to find you that I even knew you was related.”

Bobby laughed out “But I see that it must run in the family. Her thanksgiving dinner’s would pass people out for days.” The angel’s eyes fell droopy and Sam laughed. Patting his friend on the back lightly he instructed “Go on ahead to the couch or something Cass. We want to catch up awhile longer first anyways.” The brunette didn’t want to but he had been wearing this vessel a little tiresome, what with searching all ends of the earth for her, scattering things to throw off her angels connection to her, bringing and removing Becky, and sedating Chuck on a regular basis. Nodding he insisted, “Fine, but you must wake me within the next few hours because I still have to sedate Chuck _again_.”

“Will do,” he nodded. Cass stood and soon fell on the couch a room over. Laughing you called out, “Oh, no, don’t you guys fill up just yet.” A sharp ding came from your oven and Dean looked at you “ ** _No_** ,” he smiled childishly. “ ** _Yes_** ** _!_** ” You threw on your oven mitts and out came the best looking cherry pie Dean thought he’d ever seen in his entire life. Slapping a piece on each plate that was left, even healthy old Sam dug in. Hums came from everyone in the room as the sweet hot syrup warmed any chill left in their bones. A half hour later after everyone had gotten their fill and had given their stomachs room to breathe a collective and content sigh was released.

“ **Damn** , sweetheart I outta _wife you up_ with cooking like that.” You laughed at the joke, not releasing Dean meant every word. You had had a hard time with guys in the past. Either they were intimidated by the fact that you could fix cars, build houses, and score on your PS2; or you weren’t enough like a guy. You didn’t drink, you were never taught how to understand football, and sometimes you liked wearing a low cut shirt (and with tit's like yours it was hard _not_ to tell you were a girl). You had a difficult time keeping guy friends and an even _harder_ time getting dates, so when the statement came out you had assumed that it _had_ to be a joke.

But Dean couldn't have been more serious. You had a knack for cooking all the things he liked, you were fun and easy to work with but never let yourself get too pushed around. You were kind, just as kind as you were when you were young. And from conversation he knew the two of you would have years of stuff to talk about and never get bored. And now, **Good Lord** , _now_ , you had the body of an Amazonian Goddess. You were an inch shy of his height so he could stare into your (y/e) all day long, just under his shoe size so he knew you'd _fit like a glove_ in **_all the right ways_**. Your breasts though you tried to hide them and your stomach in baggy shirts, were perfect size for his hands.

There wasn't a thing about you that he didn't like. “So your friend seems . . . _nice?_ ” you were looking for a better word than -- “You mean _odd?_ ” Sam quipped. “Yeah that _too_.” Except that you were supposed to **fuck** his _little brother_. Dean grew somber a second, realizing what was going on couldn’t stay like this, nor could he ever really have it ever again. If you _still_ , by some miracle - he looked up at the sky in frightful hope - wanted to see them again after this, you would **belong** to Sam. Bobby took your hand and you looked the the calloused fingers holding yours before looking to the eyes of the man on your left. _“Darlin’ . . . **he’s sort of the reason we’re here.** ”_


	7. Chapter 7: Somebody's Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I literally didn't write for days and came up with this in a matter of like 4 hours so if it shows I'm sorry but I pretty much have everything after this written out so they should come out just as fast as before (I hope?).

**Chapter 7: Somebody’s Miracle**

Bobby’s hands felt cold on your own and the silence of the room made you want to curl into yourself a little bit. Your eyes ran back and forth across the trios faces but not long enough to lock eyes with any of them. The way they were all staring at you made you feel as though you’d done something wrong. “ _Wh-what’d you mean?_ What does he have to do with _me_?” you asked timidly.

Their eyes almost held pity and you were about to yell at how uncomfortable it was getting. But no one wanted to be the one to speak. A voice from behind the boys startled the four of you. “I have acquired knowledge of how you can be of service to us in saving the earth from the upcoming Apocalypse.” Cass stated.

Your brow scrunched. “Guys I can shoot a gun and read some books but I don’t know why you’d travel all this way just to try and sign me up when their are far more experienced hunters out there. I’m about as good a hunter as _**Bobby** is a **hairstylist**_.” You shrugged and tried to laugh it off. The boys looked at the father figure with quizzical brows a moment. It took a second but the eldest finally decided to spill his beans. With a terse sigh he replied, “There were a couple times she needed help and I was her only option. _Nobody said she looked **bad**!_” he defended.

“Yeah, actually that one time you got me ready for my first school dance after the boys left on a trip to catch some a hotel ghost with their dad, I got a ton of compliments on that swirly look with the pins.” You couldn’t tell if the boys were going to laugh or if they were incredibly impressed. Bobby always was full of surprises. “And the **_Apocalypse_**?! I knew this year was a little **bumpy** but I’ve kept a low enough lifestyle to be unaffected by a lot of this. That’s wild.”

The brothers locked eyes a moment and there was a pregnant pause before finally Dean explained, “We don’t need you to go on _a hunt_ with us . . .” You waited for a little more explanation for a few seconds until you were sick of the silences. “Alright somebody just tell me _what the hell_ is going on before I go cra--” “We need you to give Samuel your purity.” Cass spoke over you.

Now it was you who caused the silence. Taken aback from what you’d heard, and a little embarrassed about someone _exposing_ your sex life, or the lack there of, and the fact that they wanted you to fuck Sam and decided to **_not_ **tell you about it, had your blush running all the way down your neck and over you ears with frustration “Uhm . . . _pardon_?” you tried again, hoping you missed something. Dean tried to place his hand over yours as he answered, “We - we need you to sleep with Sammy.” 

You looked over at Sam who was looking down in mortified shame. Part of you wanted to be mad at the whole situation but your mind decided to focus on one problem at a time. The first problem it decided to confront however, was how unhappy he seemed to be about having to fuck you. _'It's probably because I'm not a tiny little model like he's used to fucking'_ your self doubt was never too much of a problem for you but it sure was taking the wheel now. ' _Why would he ever want to make love to a body like yours, curl up with you when a good movie was on, or tell you that he lov--'_ Whipping your hand back to your chest Dean looked at you with somber eyes. “No need to look so **fucking upset** about it _Sam_.” You spat his name.

At the sound of his name from your lips he looked up in fear and confusion. Not knowing why you thought he wouldn't want to be with you like this. Well, like this but not forced. He'd dreamed of being your boyfriend when you two were coming of age. You were incredibly smart and always wanted to be smarter. You never pushed him into any lifestyle other than to be the best at whatever he wanted to be but supported him in whatever he chose, and you were always there to listen when he had to get away from his family for just a little while.

The sadness of his shame welled in his eyes, he had thought that you would **_never_ **be with someone as evil as himself and here you were, calling out his name like a disgusted curse. Stilling you for a half a second you saw the water rimming his eyes. You quickly turned away and walked out the kitchen, you wouldn't let his puppy eyes talk him out of this one. “Wait, _(y/n)_ \--” Sam stood and held out his arm to you only to have his brother's arm lower his own. “Sam, hold on.” Her authority figure struggled to wheel himself out quick enough but made his way out to you sitting on the cushioned porch swing while Dean explained.

“Sammy, let me go talk to her a little first.” Sam wanted to fight him, he wanted to run right out to you and just be long time friends again and forget this whole thing, forget who he was and what everyone wanted you to be and just ' _be_ ' again with you. But he had to face up to his actions. And as of recently his actions and own decisions have been getting him in a hell of a lot of trouble. So he unhappily took his brother's advice but watched you through your living room window that you could see from the kitchen table.

Dean knocked on the door frame and you looked up from your hugged position over Bobby. Sitting up straight you quickly wiped the wet lines on your cheek and sniffed. “Can I have a moment alone with her?” Dean asked softly. Bobby didn't seem to want to allow you to be alone when you were so unhappy but you put an arm on his shoulder and nodded, whispering, “It’s okay, I'm good. Thank you Bobby.” Doing as he was asked he wheeled back to the door frame. As he passed the blond boy he turned back to you, “I’ll . . . I’ll just be inside here if you need me to _beat anybody's ass_ for you.”

Letting out a weak laugh at him a moment you nodded and then looked back to the man before you. He stood in front of the swing as you scooted over for him to sit. When you were ready, the beautiful freckled man began to speak. Inside the house Sam paced and the other two watched him. “Sam, would you sit down, you're making _my legs hurt_ just looking at ya.” Sam looked at him a moment. His face was unreadable but not laughing as was the intended result. “Bobby, I had assumed you had no feeling in your legs?”

The bearded man looked at Cass like the Dumbass he was for the moment and shook his head. “Bobby this is all my fault, why do I always have to cause such chaos all the time? It’s no wonder the Devil wants to use me. I'm the perfect storm for him.” “Yes, he was very pleased with how you’d been coming along.” The two mortals gave Cas a _‘what the hell’_ look before he responded. “ **Oh** , I-uh, I'm supposed to _lie_. Uhm, _Noooo_ , you’re- _uh_ **fine** \--” “Stop talking, please” Sam said defeatedly.

Looking down at your hands you took in all the information you’d been given. Hearing about how Sam’s whole life had been planned around him becoming a vessel for the Devil. The demon blood that wracked and cursed his body. Making him do hings he never wanted to do and changing the way people would act around him forever, everyone would always be on defense near him. You couldn’t imagine the pain they’ve all gone through with this. Your own father had been an addict to a few things for most of your life. Praise be to God, he’d been clean 3 years now. It was a miracle you’d never thought possible. And if you could be _somebody else’s miracle,_ you’d do it in a **_heartbeat_**.

“ And so that's why we are where we are today--” “ **I’ll do it.** ” You said not looking up. “ _No_ , (y/n), you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Turning to stare up into his sparkling Green eyes you put your hand on his. The warmth running up your arms. “Dean, if I have the chance to _save_ someone and be somebody's **_Miracle_** , I’ll do it.” Dean was unsure but almost smiled at much you were like him, and even how much you were like Sammy. Letting you go, figuratively and literally, he stood and walked to the door frame. "I’ll . . . I'll just go get Cass so we can all go over the details."


	8. Chapter 8: Bring it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long but its getting there.

Sitting on your couch aside from Cass he explained to you that he was an angel of the Lord and how your ‘help’ would be able to cure Sam and by doing so, prevent his vessels use for the oncoming apocalypse. You’d been told this on a vague account but hearing the detailed explanation of how fucking him would absolve the demonic blood from his veins, and the fact that you had to make it last as long as you could, had your blush running down your neck. 

The boys tried to give you some privacy, but you knew they were just eavesdropping from behind the entryway wall. He began to explain how you would have to have sex and you quickly stopped him, sputtering. "I - I know, Cass. I know how to have sex, you, you don't have to explain that.” He gave you a quizzical look for a moment. “But yet you are a virgin pure, how would you know?” 

It sounded almost degrading when he said it like that. You had always been proud that you’d had the self control but now you felt insecure. Every time someone asked you why you hadn’t done so yet you’d always been able to reply _‘Oh, I'm **sorry** , I was too busy learning **physics** in another language, or pulling **bone fragments** from a bombed-now amputee arm of a man who was caught in the crossfires.’_ Or some other thing that showed that you were not less of a person because you’d never shoved a dick up your hooch.

“I took a few medical classes in college to help with my first aid skills, and,” you paused in embarrassment, which at this point you were sure you would die from. “Well. Y'know Cass, a girl has _needs_.” Now even the angel felt the discomfort to the barest extent. A light dusting of pink across his otherwise pale cheeks. “Well, I understand. But there are _specifics_ that must go into it. I believe that Sam should be in here to be prepared for them as well.”

Your eyes shot open but before you could protest the two boys rolled around form the other side of the entryway. An uncomfortable cough coming from both of them. And Bobby wheeling in behind them. _‘No, no, no, no!’_ You loved Bobby more than anything in the world and you did **NOT** want him hearing all this. It seemed as though Cass could read your mind and did some work to put it at ease. “There are some things that will need to be done before this can occur. Bobby you must go to your home immediately and keep Chuck under control while I cannot.” “ ** _Like Hell I am!_** If _you think_ I'm gonna leave her --” He fought back in growing parietal anger. 

“Bobby, If you do not watch him the angel will find us and she will not just **_die_** , but she will also **_suffer_ **_great pain_.” All in the room went quiet. _Wait_ , you didn’t know you were going to . . . “ **Die?!** ” Dean beat you to it. “What _the **fuck**_ do you mean she is going to _die?!_ ” Cass responded as if he was approaching a frightened animal, “ _Dean_ , you must understand --” The older brother cut him off sharply, “ **No!** No, we're not saving Sam’s life by taking another person’s, that’s _sick!_ We’ll find something else.” 

The Brunette grew tired of fighting and began to speak plainly. “Every time you have _stopped_ Sam from dying or _brought him back_ to life he has caused the lines of fate to kill off many more innocent people than the one.” Dean rubbed the finger that once held Death’s heavy ring, almost audibly gulping. Sam tried to speak up to be the calmer voice of opposition. “(Y/n), I’m sorry to have dumped all this mess on you, we’ll leave as soon as --” You shook your head as all eyes landed on you. Looking up at those beautiful blue-green-hazel eyes with your own (y/e/c) ones, your long lashes batting as you blinked. 

“As I told Dean, If I have the _chance_ to be someone’s miracle. I’m taking it.” Dean wanted to yell and scream at out, tell you how stupid of an idea this was, how you have so much left to live for than cleaning up after their mistakes. Hell, all the mortals here did. But after seeing that look on your face of assertion, he knew, that just like them, there was no changing your mind. Sighing in defeat and sadness he muttered out, _“Let’s get you ready for the ball Cinderella.”_

\---

“Now that I have a chance to explain,” the angel said almost poignantly, “ There is only a probable high chance she will die. Sam as well.” Cass threw in. Dean threw his arms up in exasperated emotions. “Goddamn **_Cass_** , if you give us one more runaround instead of a straight answer, then **_I’m_ **gonna be the one to kill you.” Blue eyes looked at him sternly. “Do not take my father's name in vain, _boy_.” Unnerved by the dangerous tone in his voice the Green eyed man kept his next comments to himself. Settling on the calmest of his possible responses he asked Cass to explain what he meant by his addition to the conversation.

“I am not _one hundred_ percent sure as to what will happen to the two of them. When an angel is stripped of its grace it is a grueling process and most often do not survive it. I would assume that the same would happen to one who was infused with Angels grace. And with the fact that Sam’s body has also had to _compensate_ for the extreme amounts of demon blood that has entered into his system, he may suffer from greater withdrawal than he's ever experienced.”

You noticed Sam tense up in a sort of pained and fearful face, you’d seen it in your own father once or twice before and you realized that this would be just as terrifying to Sam as well. In a way you felt relieved that you were no longer alone in this. "Her fear and sex hormones with be at very high levels so she need her scent to masked. Bobby must stay and keep Chuck under a little longer until we get her safely into a warded warehouse." "Now just you wait a _damn minute_ . . .'' Bobby wheeled angrily up to the blue eyed man. You placed your hand onto Bobby's chest, leaning over to reach. "No, Bobby. I said I’d help . . . whatever it takes." 

The end of your sentence showed just how scared you were as you said it, shaking knowing that the man who was more of a father to you than anything in the world would not be there if you . . . didn't survive. But it also showed how sure you were of your decision. You looked over the other men in the room before reiterating "whatever it takes". The humans all looked at you with somber eyes before you took on a slow and deep breath in an attempt to steady your erratic heartbeat. You turned back to the bearded "dad" of the group.

Saying goodbye to Bobby for what, you realized, may, in fact, be the last time, you shed a tear for only him. His eyes fogged over but You smiled as he tried to be the brave hero You always told him that he was to You. Giving him a hug that he repaid in equal strength, you told him that you loved him and stood. Bobby’s misty eyes were the last thing you saw as Cass flew him back home, leaving the Impala for you all.

Dean knew he only had a second before Cass arrived again. “ _(Y/n) are you out of your **go** -,_” he paused and his eyes scanned the room. “Are you out of your . . . mind?!” He whispered. Beyond saving, you smiled almost tired, worn out even as the emotions had taken their toll. Sneaking in between his arms you hugged him tightly, “I love you, Dean. I’ll miss you too.” Shocked, His arms slowly wrapped around you as his eyes began to fill with a water he would never let you see. 

One of his hands almost shakily came up to pet your hair as his eyes closed and he took in a deep breath. He could swear he heard _Celine Dion’s - It’s all coming back to be now_ playing in the background of the speakers from your kitchen. He made a soft sigh, as he knew his love for you was different than his. Both equal in strength, but the Brother took a final blow as he assured himself that you could never be his. If you survived you would be mated to Sam's soul, if you didn't . . . Keeping his confession of love a secret he coughed and separated the two of you.

Sam had looked away in shame again at the cause of his past good or prideful intentions. He couldn’t tell which now after seeing the mess that they’ve caused. Turning to see him so hurt you put your hand out to his cheek in comfort. In a bit of shock his eyes opened wide. This was the first time you’d touched in 10 years. And with all that blood coursing hot and thick through his system he felt a touch of electrifying cool at your fingers. You too shot your eyes opened and pulled away your hand.

Holding it in your other hand as you felt the fingertips, all eyes lied on it as it barely glowed a soft gold for a second. You looked up at the boys to gage your reaction as aw hey were just as unable to explain as you. Before anyone could come up with ideas, the fluttering of wings and the _woosh_ of a soft wind brought you all back to the matter at hand as Cass responded, “Quickly, we must hurry, Sandek will be arriving shortly. You have touched Sam and now he knows what we’re doing.”

“ _Sandek?_ ” You questioned as the boys began scouring the place for supplies to ward him off. “Cass can’t you brand her like you did us?” Dean said between rooms as he jogged. “Brand?!” Your voice raised, seemingly unheard the first time. “No, She is claimed by Sandek, until Sam removes her mark she can still be found by him anywhere. We have to send him away until we can remove her claim.” Your head was in a tizzy, all you knew was that Sam was an ex-addict that you had to fuck to clean, you didn't know about any of this as the boys flew around you scouring their bags and your house for all the necessary ingredients for their spell.

“Can somebody explain to me what is going on?!” Your voice grew again. “In a moment sweetheart.” Dean gave you a deep kiss, his last chance to explain, before running back to his work. Eyes wide in shock, you’d only been kissed a couple of times and to be so by Dean opened your mind to a whole new realm of thoughts. Placing your hand over your mouth neither of you noticed that Sam saw it all. You'd always given Dean the chance to make a move, hell, you’d even sent a letter or two to Bobby once or twice over the ten years hoping to get back together with the boys, unknowing that your angel made sure that they never got to him.

But now, just as you were about to have to give yourself over completely to Sam you questioned your affections for Dean. Knowing it was more than wrong given the circumstances, made you all the more in want of it. Sam's eyes brought low as he paused. He could read you like a book and knew exactly what was going on in your head. Well, except for what was about him. He never knew the openness and love you had had for him as well. He just assumed that everyone always wanted Dean more and that you'd never been or ever would be interested in him despite all the times John had mentioned that she liked him.

He felt rotten as if you were doing this against your will and almost wanted Sandek to come and take him away and scatter him across the cosmos as was their angelic plan. Soon enough though they had nearly everything ready and your home began to rattle on it’s beams. Huddling around you the boys brandished their varying weapons as you looked around for the source of the growing ringing in your ears. " **BRING IT ON, YOU _DICK_**!" Dean shouted past the raging winds surrounding you all.

Suddenly a flash of light surrounded you all and as you opened our eyes from behind your raised arms, you saw _him_. The most beautiful creation on God’s green earth.


	9. Chapter 9: Made for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwww shit, another one out in 24 hours? YEah!  
> Okay so there's actually some notes/spoilers for the chapter here.  
> 1st, this guy may not be your normal cup of tea but other than the parts that look like like the two brothers I left the rest up to you. If you think Sam and Dean are Hot, you'll think this guys hot.  
> 2nd, I'm trying to keep this story multiracial and multi body so long as your tall and thick, so I haven't gone into too much description about your body.  
> 3rd, I got this info from here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandalphon  
> 4th, I really wish I could have found a better picture of the outfit I wanted him to wear but I couldn't so please don't judge me based on how dumb the thing looks. Imagine it more realistic and on the guy in the story. https://bathsheba69.com/shopping/177-thickbox_default/toga-party-costume.jpg

“ _(Y/N)! HE WILL BE TEMPTING AS HE CREATED YOU TO LOVE HIM. YOU MUST DENY HIM, YOU MUST NOT GIVE IN._ ” Cass shouted out over the wind as it began to slow. The squint in your eyes lessened as the light from the room became tolerable. You lowered your arms as you looked at the newly formed Vessel. He was breathing heavy in a fighting stance, but even crouched like that you could tell he was tall, possibly even taller than Sam. You had never cared about a man’s height, your ex was 5’8, but this Man seemed to fit your own 6’ body more than well. You took him in slowly as the boys stood facing him from a distance. 

His skin looked as though he’d been kissed by the sun, a honey color not unlike the one the boys would get after working a hard summer job, gleaming with a light layer of hot sweat like you’d admired from men already in battle. His hands were strong yet delicate, like Sam's, His eyes were round and a cool and relaxing green like Deans. With long salt and pepper lashes. Freckles lightly dotted his skin like the elder brother. His body well shaped to every piece of your liking and some things you’d never thought of caring about now have a standard that is burned into your memory. Perfect strength and leanness. Perfect width and thickness, just your design. His hair was shaped like Sam’s old shaggy look with Deans colors, curling at the ends a bit more than the brothers’. It looked like there were old scars and new wounds on this vessel that were healing before your eyes.

His lips long like Sam’s and full like Deans. As you scoured him you realized that it was no wonder you were attracted to the brothers and they you, you were literally made by and for this form that was basically a mix of the two with a few additions you certainly wouldn't complain over. Everyone stood still, waiting for the others to start the brawl. It took all that you had to not approach him. You felt drawn to him like a sailor in a sea of sirens. You’d give anything to hear him speak.

“So what poor sucker gave you the okay to ride him? It looks like you’ve been doing so pretty hard.” Sam motioned with his knife to the wounds and scars coming together at the connections of skin below his strange toga. “Yeah, and what’s with the curtain?” Dean joked, though there was no laughter in his voice. The travellers toga may have been out of date but you wouldn't be surprised if it was intentional. The worn off-white fabric looked soft and sturdy and showed off many of this man's best features. A golden 'u' shaped bad of small leaves sat around his head. His striking eyes raised up to meet the crowd in front of him and you audibly gasped. A shake ran down your spine as the joints in between your bones became loose.

The hair on the back of your neck stood up as your core began to feel as though it was swelling from the blood rushing to it as he only quickly locked eyes onto you, before facing Castiel. The befriended angel stood in between the boys in front of you. At long last he spoke. “Your plans rushed the making of this body for me to enter, It is having a difficult time containing me. It should be whole within the week.” A line of blood slowly dripped from his beautiful lips from a split on those gorgeous buds. But you weren’t even aware.

His voice was smoother than honey and flowed like milk off of his tongue in an accent that was familiar and interesting yet not one you could place to anywhere. You knew that you could sit at his side by the fire and listen to him talk about anything and everything all day. He stood to make a calmer stance and the boys flinched out of instinct; holding his hands out to show he was not moving to fight or grab the strange weapon holstered at his hip held on only by golden rope. “ _Look_ , there’s nothing to talk about. So why don’t you just head on out, _Sandal_?” Dean spat, making fun of his name.

Cass, as usual, was unaware of Dean’s taunt and corrected him. “His name is _Sandek_ , also known as _Sandalphon_ in some cultures, protector of unborn children.” His eyes locked on yours and you placed a hand on Sam’s back to alert him that you wanted to pass by him, needed to pass by him. Sandek so locked on your eyes as you approached that he did not concern himself with Cass turning tail and running away, or so he thought. “I held your soul in heaven and saw all that it was and all that it was worth and knew it was more than any man, and especially Samael,” he nodded towards Sam as he said so, “could provide you with.”

Samael was a name of one who worked for, or even sometimes was, Satan, in many lore's. The elder brother scrunched his nose at the crude connection and Sam tried his best not to show his signs of guilt at knowing the name was more than apt for him. The stranger reached his hand out to you and the boys ran to stop him but you pulled your wandering hand back to yourself before you two could touch, like a tentative animal. But, you did your best to not only keep him distracted but also satiate a few of the trillions of questions you had running around in your now lust swarmed head. Looking up at him in fear and wonder you stated, “you seem to know me well, but I know nothing about you.” He almost seemed hurt at your rejection to his touch but was understanding of your uncertainty. 

For the first time he showed signs of peace and almost joy at your curiosity. “I am left handed - like your father. I am a prince of the Hebrews and I sing in the heavenly choirs.” _With a voice like that I bet you do._ You purred to yourself. Shaking yourself out of your thoughts you continued to listen. “I knew you would love the sound of music and that that would be something to help us connect." You hear even know your overturned radio playing music in the background, you always kept it in the background during almost everything. You played every era and genre, sure you had some specifics but mostly you'd listen to anything and you knew more lyrics than anything they taught you in school. Even right now you heard _Everything you want_ by _Vertical Horizon_ on and you almost chuckled at the irony. 

His sultry voice called back to you softly. "I determine, with God’s instruction, the sex and form of the body the soul will receive . . . including yours.” You took a second to look at your own body.  The parts you thought were too big, the part that you wished were flatter or had less/more (spots/beauty marks/shades). The height you always thought kept you from getting asked out, everything. It was all created to match him. A literal soul mate? “Every color on and in you, every curve and shape, every hair and it’s form. All my doing . . . God was telling the truth when he recorded in your Bible that you are carefully and wonderfully made.” Dean let out a quick deep sigh while he muttered under his breath,  _ “Damn, that’s a good line.” _

Sam pressed his own lips together and looked at his brother strained. The man looked back like, ‘ _ what? It is!’ _ Shaking his head they realigned their sights and reminded the Angel that this was his last chance to leave in one piece. Your angel’s eyebrows scrunched as he turned from you to your heroes. Moving to stand partially in between you and them he let out a snarl. “I was the one who put your bodies together, and I _can take them apart with just as much care_.” His lip curling in a sexy sneer, his canine shining white in the overcast sky. 

Not wanting harm to come to your boys you placed your hand on his shoulder. “ ** _No!_** ” came from all the mortals mouths in the room including your own. A sharp shock ran down you as your body glowed when you touched, your form feeling like a caterpillar in a cocoon, like your body was changing without you. You fell to the floor in an instant but to you it felt like it took hazy hours to land. Sandek turned to catch you before your fall but a voice called out to stop him. **“Hey, _Sandals!_ ”** Cass called out.

Sam and Dean would have laughed at Cass getting the joke nearly an hour later but the situation at hand called for their whole attention, as well as your Angel’s. The trench-coat-clad angel looked to his counterpart as he sneered right back. “ _Your_ vessel is the one you should be worried about.” The brunette's hand threw in the last ingredient to the bowl as smoke and sparks flew from the bowl. The rival angel howled as the flesh that was healing peeled back from his body like a ferocious wind was pulling it away. Soon enough he was wrapped in a heavenly glow of light blue as he flew out the almost ceiling to floor window, breaking the glass as he fled.

Before the boys could even process what they had just seen Castiel ran past them in a whoosh. “ _Quickly_ , we must make preparations. He cannot approach her without a vessel and he will be adamant to repair his. _Sam_ , Find a warehouse and begin warding it with these immediately.” Cass handed him a paper with many symbols on it. Sam looked worried as he looked at the paper. “Cass this is a lot of warding symbols . . . I don’t know if I --” “ _You won’t_ ,” Cass confirmed. "You need to cover the _whole building_ in these. I suggest that on your way . . . you find a _very **bad man**_ **.** ”


	10. Chapter 10: Prepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end. I know it doesn't sound as much like a SPN episode but it's an AU where you're involved so I guess I can shake things up a bit.  
> Here's the music: https://youtu.be/EllURNzihMg (listen at 0.75) A lot of Bible references here. You get nakey here and there is talk of bodies but no frick-fraking yet.

After Sam Took a gulp of what could be considered fear if you didn’t know Sam any better, Dean did what he could to convince Cass that he wouldn’t leave in case San _-dick_ came back. Cass would have put up a fight but at this point time was of the essence. “Sam, before you leave you must wake her.” The younger brother wanted to reply with ‘ _why **me?’**_ thinking he should be the last possible person to ever touch you, but quickly remembered the effect he’d had on you before.

He placed his palm to your cheek softly, as it touched you it let off the faint glow again and it almost seared. It felt like a sunburn with the afterfeel of relief at the same time, it was exhilarating and he could see your eyebrows scrunch but you still wouldn’t budge. “Cass, it’s not working.” Dean felt worthless as he couldn’t help so he just watched over Sam’s shoulder in anticipation. “Then touch her in some place more sensitive. Perhaps her stomach?” Both the brothers chuckled at that.

“If she wakes up to me touching her stomach she’ll slap me.” He said as he leaned down to lift your shirt. He could never understand why you didn’t show it off more. He couldn’t say much because it’d been 10 years since he’d seen you, but when you were younger you always wore shirts that were too big. And now he sees you in a huge knitted sweater and baggy pants. After lifting your shirt up he noticed you were nowhere near as unhealthy looking as you seemed to think. You were actually quite perfect.

The smooth of your belly as you laid now on your back, arms above your head, hair surrounding your head as it fell from its tie. You were actually quite tantalizing, it hadn’t gotten through to him yet that you would be his. He kept thinking that it wouldn’t be possible. As his hand softly pressed against your stomach he gave a little pat. The quick touches shocked your organs enough to shoot your eyes wide open.   
  
You gave a deep breath and looked down at Sam frozen over you, hand on your stomach. Quickly you crunched up a little and threw your sweater back over your stomach and the brother's hand. Before he even had a chance to withdraw his hand yours had come up and given him a moderate slap. Not enough to cause damage but certainly not playful. After scrambling up, you looked around the room.

Catching eyes with Cass who gestured that you to follow him for preparation, he also told Sam to head to the warehouse. “Once you have warded the building I will send someone to prepare you for the mating ritual.” Both you and your other in this matter blushed but Dean rushed him out the door on his way. But soon Dean was also sent on a supply run for your preparations. It took some grumbling but he grabbed his jacket with one hand and pushed open your door with the other. 

“You must remove your clothing now.” Cass said unemotionally. You froze a minute. The angel could see the worried cogs in your head and although his intention was to make you feel better it only pooled your nerves further down into your stomach. “Your body must be unclothed from here on.” Your breathing was uneven as your shaky hands reached down towards your sweater hem. You’d never exposed your adult body to any man other than your ex and that was in the dark in the lake, skinny dipping from a distance. 

Hell, you quit going to the doctors when you were 13 and only went for medication or supplies to steal when they left the checkup room to write something in their papers. Once again his gravelly voice cut through your thoughts. “Rest easy, as an angel I have a moral code to abide me beyond such actions as to where you mind is going. I will have no thoughts about your body, _good or bad_ , involving myself.” Although it felt odd in application, the thought was what counted and you just tried to imagine that it was like going to a doctor.

That you were coming before someone who’d seen a million and one bodies and it didn’t phase them in the slightest. And as you began to remove your clothing you looked at his eyes. Although you saw a hint of _something_ he was as good as his word. As your hair gave you a soft tickling feeling over your bare back he made you feel at ease. Despite the peace he gave and the confidence you had in your own body, the immodesty of it all had your legs pressed together as you stood and your arms crossed as much as they could be over your bountiful breasts. You never could keep them in your arms.

Cass looked you over in silence, just thinking. It wasn’t really uncomfortable but you couldn't decipher what his thoughts were. Rubbing your foot over your other leg awkwardly you asked if you could put on some music to help you relax. “That would be fine.” He brought up your busted stereo. After some fiddling you realized the radio wouldn’t work, and you’d never paid to skip ads on any of your music sites (like you would ever waste money on stuff like that). And you didn't want a condom ad or a **"ArE yOu ThIrStY?"** ad, so you pulled out your phone and flipped through your illegally downloaded songs.

Finally you just decided to say, “Fuck it” and let fate decide, putting it on shuffle. Turning around you saw Cass pouring water from an ancient looking vase into your bathtub. He must have flown somewhere to grab it while your back was turned. He kept pouring and pouring, you couldn’t believe your eyes. There was no way there was that much water in the little jug. Cass glanced from the water to you before looking back and answering your internal questions. “This is the jar the widow used to pour her never ending oil from after the prophet Elijah had visited her.”

You nodded in awe. You knew your Bible well but never would it cease to amaze you to see the items from it. When Cass was satisfied with the amount he’d poured and handed you the jug to grab some wood to place under your clawfoot tub on your brick floor. Completely unbothered at this point by the fact that this man was starting a fire in your house you poured out a little water on your feet while looking inside the jug opening. The jug was _still_ so _damn full_ , you were stunned.

The water felt salty, clean, and as if it was full of nutrients your body wanted. “The water is from the pool of Bethesda in Jerusalem. It has been stirred by angelic hands for more than.” As you cleaned up your little spill he continued. “Just as Sam has gathered much destructiveness into his veins, you will need to gather much healing. As well as making sure that you are alluring to him.” You looked down, thinking that would be difficult to do, not realizing the feelings he’d had for you. “Cass, I know you guys think that you're not in touch with God and all but you better call him because it’s going to take a _miracle_.” You laughed bitterly.

The blue eyes looked at you in confusion, turning from his work. “ _I do not understand_ ” You chuckled ruefully. “ _Look at me_ Cass. I like me, but no guys on earth seem to. I’ve just kind of accepted that my body is good for _living_ and for _working_ and for _taking care of me_ . . . .but not for **_admiring_**.” You looked out the distant window, unwilling to let him see the bit of mist crowding your lids. Cass was silent a moment and you thought he was just giving you peace. “According to my calculations, over 73% of the people who have simply met you have admired your body, and over 56% have desired you to fornicate with them.”

Again with the _horrible_ application. You were certain all areas of your body were red now. But again, you looked past the rough delivery and thought about just what he’d said. Your (y/e) met his form as he poured in holy oil, sacred perfumed from Mary, scented leaves from the garden of Eden, and a few other odds and ends he’d brought with him. Without looking up he added, “Sam and Dean included.” Hallelujah played softly as it echoed off your bathroom walls like you were in a chapel. “You have not been able to be with any of them because your body is sacred.” Breathless at the words that came from him you took a while to be in your thoughts. The whole room felt sacred, and you were supposed to be the same?

Wait so no man has been able to approach you or stay long enough to start a relationship with you because of your _angel_? That torqued you off. You were _no Elle_ , and he was _no Noah_! (You liked Lee better anyways). In a way it made you more willing to do this with Sam, just for the spite. “Why do you think your father never harmed you when he was demon possessed?” You had always assumed it was because he was strong willed. “No evil can touch you. It can hurt you from a distance by causing other things to cause you harm, but no demon can physically touch you without being burned.” He ended there to let you have a moment to really think through it all, and your face showed that you needed a moment. Eventually he motioned to tell you the bath was ready.

Before you stepped in you told him to wait a moment. Throwing on a towel you rushed out and back in just as fast from the kitchen. Pouring in Buttermilk and honey into the steaming human stew concoction you explained to Cass, “Mamma always said that Honey and buttermilk could fix _everything_ when it came to baths.” Cass looked as if he were about to say something but you were just ready to cover your body again. Getting ready to enter the bath he held your hand as you stepped in over the edge.

After taking a bath in the most amazing oils, milks, and flowers you'd ever seen; you were then scented over with honey and some cream made from a lamb's skin as Cass had put it. Sam was to receive the same cream but made from a lion. It was strange to have Cass be the one to make sure every nook and cranny of you was cleaned and shined but the fact that he showed no outward sexual response to it made you a little more comfortable. It was even better that you could not read the desire he ad buried deep.

He did not even allow himself to entertain those thoughts that were raging against his brain. Looking around your hands meddled with the jasmine leaves, orange peels, and rose petals in the water. The scent of it all, and all the flowers. Gardenias, hyacinth, lily of the valley, bird of paradise. You would have thought you’d fallen into a bouquet. Unbeknownst to you, Sam was dealing with the same thing only far more uncomfortable. 

\--------

After the grueling task of gathering the blood Sam needed he felt disgusted. With the ritual, with the smell of death and blood, with the guts on his jacket, but mostly with himself. It took a few hours and some help from another angel Cass had sent, but the warehouse was well warded ceiling to floor. It was damp and cold in the October air. The cement floor had strange liquids on it and overall it didn’t seem like the place to spend someone's first time in. The other angel landed near him and began to speak for the first time since he’d arrived. “Not really the honeymoon suite is it?” He asked sarcastically in an all too familiar voice.

Sam's hair whipped around as he turned to look and see that the stiff suited angel transforming into the one and only trickster angel, _Gabriel_. The smug smirk on the little man’s face said all you needed to know. “ _Gabriel?!_ You’re coming to he-” “Help you to monkeys, I know. Cass twisted my wing and here I am!” He said cockily. The taller man looked in complete confusion at him and Gabe gave out a sigh as he rolled his eyes and let his spread arms drop.

“Uh, I don’t know what Cass sees in you two yahoo's.” Snapping his fingers a clawfoot tub appeared between the two. Similar things to your bath were being added from the air. Sam's face darting to each trying to figure them out and if there was any danger in any of them. It felt like that scene from Sword in the stone as each object floated by. Instead of flowers though he had Lebanese cedar pines and fresh wine, honey comb and olive leaves, morning dew and charcoal powder. Ashes from the altar on mount Carmel, rams milk from David's flock, myrrh from the birth of Christ. Sam was so turned around he had no idea what was going on. When the items stopped falling in and the fire started below Gabriel held out his hands to the tub.

“Hop on in lover-boy.” Sam looked at the bath before him then back at the angel. “Uhh, wh-what?” Again, the comically dramatic angel sighed and explained. “ _My Father, you're dense_. We have to get you all cleaned up for your show.” His words were playful but his tone was not. Sam looked to him then to the mystery water and slowly tried to enter the bath, clothes and all. Gabe scoffed in disbelief. As one foot was about to hit the water all of the brothers' clothes vanished. “Woah, woah, woah! Dude!” He shouted as he covered his crotch and pulled away from the water.

“Good golly Miss Molly! How do you expect to fit that in her?” Gabriel half teased, half praised. Sam's cheeks now fervently blushed. “C’mon Gabriel -” “No I mean it, did you trade for that or was that God-given?” He laughed again. “Dude, seriously. Can you just not? Please?” Gabe shrugged and turned around to allow Sam the little dignity of entering into the opaque liquid. Tentatively he entered the water one body part at a time. The liquid coming up just below his pecs by the time he was seated. For a moment he just enjoyed having a tub big enough to fit him comfortably, and sighed at the comfortable temperature. 

“Make sure you’re cleaner than the day you came out of your momma, because otherwise you’ll have to go back in and I’ll have to do the work.” Sam gave a little sneer of either discomfort or disgust, Gabriel couldn’t tell quite which. The youngest sibling began washing as he thought the Angel couldn’t see but Gabe saw everything. He had to make sure the human was ready for this thing. Alright, so Gabriel couldn’t really care too much about the whole ‘Saving Sam’ thing although he enjoyed teasing him. He wanted his brothers to stop fighting but the Winchesters had convinced him to stand up and do something or quit complaining. He knew if he tried to stand up to either of them that they’d kill him. So here he could take a stand, he guessed. The human’s voice broke him from his drifting thoughts. “So what’s in this for you?” “ _‘Scuse me?_ ” the whiskey eyed holy man replied. 

“I thought you didn’t want to be a part of all this?” Sam replied scoffingly. The water heat spiked momentarily from the frill of Gabriel's feathers and Sam hissed at the wave. “I _didn’t_ , but then Cass told me you chuckle heads have **_THE_ **fabled woman from our legends . . . _and then he told me I could **watch**_.” Gabe smiled wickedly as he heard the water behind him stop splashing, knowing full well that Sam was out of his mind with embarrassment. The angel let loose a loud roar of laughter at his success. “I’m _kidding_! Gosh you are just too much fun pretty-boy.” Sam grumbled under his breath as he continued washing.

 _He wasn’t - in fact - kidding_ , all the reasons he should help were all good but they were just not enough to let him risk his life over it. That is until Cass finally conceded to Gabriel's more _carnal_ side. If the trickster would agree to preparing them a place, Cass eventually - _begrudgingly, desperately_ \- agreed to allow him to watch in _secret_. His cock nearly jumped in his pants at the thought. Your body had been in fables and rumors and the things the angels talk about when they are tempted by the idea of human procreation. He’d heard about the beauty of it for _centuries_ and would be one of the only three angels to have ever seen it, and to see it bare _and_ in action was something he could never pass up. 


	11. Chapter 11: Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like, I know you're going to be so frustrated by this tease but we are still not quite there. Ohmygosh I'm so sorry. But you waited so long and I just had to get something out as I worked on the end like we are ALMOST THERE I PROMISE. Music is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMmKzUFaVYM

While Sam washed, Gabriel began his ministrations. As Sam looked up to see where the new noises were coming from he dropped the rag into the water. His mouth was agape as he stared at the colossal building now being covered in flowers and vines. Trees sprouted from the cement that turned to soft flowing grasses and soil. The ceiling 2 stories up turned to glass barred in gold. In the center of the room were two lions skins laid out as a bed on a pile of feathers sewn together.

_"Good Lord . . "_ Sam whispered. "Close but no cigar." The angel chuckled as he designed the inside of the building to look like the garden of Eden. "To be honest, I've never been somewhere so beautiful." The brother complimented him. "It's so unlike all the horrors I've had to see." Gabriel wanted to pity him but also wanted to keep up with his haughty persona. Before he had to struggle too much on a decision of action he saw a massive albino deer approaching Sam from behind and grinned. A huff came from the creature near to the green eyed man's ear. Causing him to shout out in shock, and the angel to let out another hearty laugh as Sam looked to him for help as the creature leaned in and drank from his tub unaffected. 

* * *

You were left to air dry a moment as Cass took your clothes in a flutter. When he returned, you had expected some kind of coverage but he came back with empty arms. He noticed your concerned look that settled on and off on your face for the last couple hours of preparation. "You are at your heat because of your touch with Sandek so your scent is incredibly strong to angels, especially ones who take on a physical form. I scattered your clothes and rags across the globe so they may distract them."

Part of You smiled at being wanted in the way you desired to be most. To be desired and chased after so passionately by someone who didn't creep You out. "You must _stop that_ '' Cass pulled You from your temporary happy place, making your smile fade. "The more you think of him. The more your soul will call out to him for safety. It's ingrained in you to do so. He must _not know_ that you need him." Your crossed arms tightened around yourself as You stood almost ashamed in front of him, nodding in obedience. His eyes finally showed the first emotion you'd seen in him. But you couldn't tell if it was of pity or sorrow. It made you feel a little sick but also comforted to know he did care and that he did realize this wasn't easy for you. 

"You are doing a great service to the world," he tried to comfort. You let out a quiet and half-hearted _'yeah'_ before kicking weakly at the floor. He placed his hand on the side of your forearm. You looked up from the floor and into his eyes. "Sam will take care of you." Nodding, you didn't feel happier but You no longer felt horrible. "Thank you" you whispered quietly. He sighed sweetly and added "Now, let's finish getting you ready," he held out his hand towards a crown of live twigs and some tiny flowers.

Cass finally opened the door for you to exit but as you approached the frame you caught Dean's eye from the other room. Or rather, you saw his eyes were not on yours. You gasped and retreated back into the bathroom. The flowers intertwined in your hair making ruffle sounds in your wind. "(Y/n) please remove yourself before I have to." Cass commanded. Dean could do nothing to help; he had seen plenty of naked women before but you had him blushing like it was his first time. He could only wish that you would come back out. "I need my clothes" you called out. 

"(Y/n) we must hurry. You are going to be escorted to the warehouse. No one but Dean will see you." Dean was one of the ones you were worried about. Sighing sharply you walked out trying to portray confidence and it took all the brother had not to drool. The scents coming from your body due to the bath and the smell of slick fast approaching. The smooth of your soft skin all open. Your hair as natural and clean as it could ever be. Surrounded by Norwood leaves and baby's breath.

When the elder brother had forgotten to breathe, the Angel lightly grasped your forearm and called out to him. "Dean, we must hurry." The freckled took a longer gaze before Cass called out to him once more, making the man shake his head out of his haze and look to the angel. Nodding the blonde turned his head back to you, his hand outstretched in a soft invitation. You took it and his grip was light though his gaze was not. "You're beautiful." He whispered. Blushing you looked at him through your lashes, his eyes just an inch or two above yours. _"Thank you."_ Was all you could manage without quivering at the sound of his voice.

You held your naked body uncomfortably as the leather seats stuck to your bottom. The seatbelt was your only form of clothing other than an equally scratchy blanket you hid under that Dean had pulled out from being hidden underneath the seat. Looking up you saw Dean's eyes looking at you from the rearview mirror. He was mesmerized by the sparkle that seemed to come from your skin and the long lashes that hung low over your eyes. Since the bath, Cass had told you to let the Holy grace make a work in your body. Your form was still incredibly curvy and full but your stomach was smooth big rather than the shape of the number 3. Your hair held its natural form rather than the fried look it usually held from daily wear and its color was clear and vibrant and deep. The rim of your iris almost glowed a white gold. Your spots and freckles and birthmarks that were soft or hard to see now came to light to decorate your body. The tears and scars in your skin and around your nails all smoothed out. The color of your lips changed to the shade as if they'd been kissed profusely. Your nose and cheeks and breasts and inner thighs all strongly blush because of your growing, what did Cass call it again? A heat? What, were you a pup? 

When he realized you noticed his staring his eyebrows raised and quickly turned his focus back to the road in front of him. After what felt like an hour of driving and too much sweat or slick or whatever now pooling from your body, the crunch of gravel rang in your ears and the car came to a slow halt. You fixed the halo of sacrificial sticks on your head as Dean gave your eyes another look through the mirror before re-stating the saying you'd been told by three other people already "y'know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." If you hadn't felt so scattered you'd have probably rolled your eyes.

But to be honest you were shaking. Exposed, barely informed, the weight of the worlds' ( _at least **mortal**_ ) salvation on your shoulders, and a little cold; you were actually quite scared. Distracted enough even, that you didn't hear begging in the back of Dean's throat. Whispering thoughts of how he wanted you all to himself. The moment your door opened you saw the angels hand held out to you. Once you had stood he shed you of your blanket and held you firm against his body. You felt a little less awkward thinking him to be a holy man and not concerned with a woman's body ( _as well as being thankful for coverage of your frontside at least_ ); not thinking the male vessel he was wearing was having a field day at her exposed form. With Cass hiding your scent as best he could by covering it with his own, he only felt the near distracting intoxication you brought with you. You had almost wished that your surrogate, Bobby, was here to comfort and give you assurance and instruction. But then again you had to be an adult and make your own choices, as well as the fact that you wouldn't want him to see you like _this_. 

It would have felt like that scene that _horrible_ 1981 Tarzan with Bo Derek where she was being prepared for her captors. You had closed your eyes before the angel opened the warehouse door, but not before you saw Dean half exit the car door, a silent request to stop dying in his lips but screaming from his eyes. It made you confused and it made you sad so you pressed your forehead to Cass' neck to shield your eyes as he half carried you in. The first thing you heard was tweeting. Not uncommon for a creepy old warehouse, but then you felt warmer than outside. Not hot, just the right temperature. You wondered how they got the thermostat working in a place that probably hadn’t had power since the 70’s.. 

Next was the swishing grass beneath your feet as Cass kept you inches off the ground. Finally, and to the Angels relief you pulled your face from his blushing neck to see the plants caressing you. Your eyes widened like Saucers before you looked up to the rest of the scene. Cass let you go but you leaned your hand on his arm for the support you needed from shock at the sheer beauty. Behind you the angel groaned in pain, only half of his body was in the door but you realized the warding must be killing him to try to push through. You quickly let go and he stepped back as if he was pushed, taking a breath. He moved to close the final door but just before he added, "Be not afraid. Sam will take care of you." Nodding to him he closed the door. 

Your heart sank feeling a little alone. You wanted to trust Sam but you'd heard through the grapevine some of the things he did, even in bed which made You blush. And you noticed, albeit a bit unfair or cruelly, that his women never really seemed to make it out alive much longer after he made an entrance. Sucking it up though you were here to save the world and your friend. You turned and looked out, a path led past two willow trees that curtained the end of the trail.

Following it slowly you saw the man of your entire future, one way or another, lying on the fur skins. His large hand petting the large white deer's soft muzzle, making its horns sway in contentment. His crown was larger, more decorative than yours, and that was **_all_ **he had more than you. As you approached quietly, timidly, you now caught eyes on the _newest_ and **_certainly_ **largest member of your estate. Widening orbs made You nervous as you questioned whether or not you'd even be enough. Shaking your head you reminded yourself that you were made for this, _literally_ “ _ **Born** for such a time as this_” as Mordechai would say, and that Sam would just have to accept you the way you are or not save the world.

When you'd approached enough for the Brother to hear your footsteps he turned from his new pet to your form. His smile dropped and at first you wanted to cry thinking it was that he didn't want your body anymore, but upon a second of time passing you noticed that it was in absolute _reverence_ and awe. Neither of you said anything as Sam stayed motionless leaned up on his left elbow, the rest of him sprawled out as if on a picnic blanket. A flash of a dream flew by, one where you were certainly more clothed, maybe on a date, a basket in the middle of you two. But as you tried to think on the less uncomfortable situation, it really couldn’t compare to the beauty of what was right now. And in that moment, although filled with a kind of fear or anticipation, you couldn't tell which, that you neither wanted to be in the past - or in the future. But that for once, you wanted to be _here_ and only here, right now.

His jaw hung low and the look swelled your heart with joy as a smile split your lips. Sam said that the inner building was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but he'd take that back tenfold at even a glance of you. Looking at you was like looking at the sun during an eclipse, at a full blue moon magnified during some happenstance of nature. It was like looking into the eyes of a wild animal or seeing magic for the first time. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't breath. Finally you'd gotten close enough to sit on your knees at the other end of the skins. Not covering yourself for once in your life. After seeing him and how captivated he was by you, you wanted nothing more to allow him free reign over your body.

After a soft chuckle came from you Sam finally blinked, "Oh. _My. **G**_ -" quickly you leaned over and placed a single finger to his lips. " _Shh_ , remember, we're not supposed to take the Lord's name in vain here." You reminded, almost as if it was a joke. He nodded and grinned, glad that you were trying to make light of the situation. Clearing his throat he moved to sit in the same position as you and you couldn't stop yourself from watching his body move with him. Making it hard for you to breathe. "(Y/n), you don't have to do this if you don't want to," you rolled your eyes, you were glad everyone was on board about consent but if you heard that one more time you'd fuck him if only just to finalize your answer. " _But,_ if you **_do_ **want to go through with this," he almost shakily held your hand in his as he watched them glow with the light touch, unable to look you in the eye at first. 

"I want you to know that I will take care of you for the rest of my life," he paused then shamefully added, "however long or little that may be." Finally he looked you in the eyes and took a deep breath, "and even if the world wasn't ending and I wasn't such a screw up, I'd still want to do this with you." You gasped a little at his words of affection and confession. Matching his gaze strength for strength. "I've wanted you since the day I told you that I didn't want to do what my dad had done with his life and you told me that you would hide me in your tree house so that neither of our parents would find out." His mouth split into a wicked grin as you giggled at the forgotten memory. He chuckled lightly before continuing, "and you **_swore_ **you'd make me pb&j's everyday and just tell your mom that you were a growing girl or some crap if she ever questioned it." 

Finally you both laughed and you spoke. Unable to stop yourself you wanted to grab the words as they poured out of your mouth and shove them back in, " _I love you, Sam_." Both eyes widened as you ripped your hands from his and covered your mouth. Looking at him you saw the cogs move behind his head until he smiled again and said, " _I love you, too_." Placing your hand atop his where it lied on his thigh, achingly avoiding the matter at literal hand. “And Sam,” He looked up to you from after watching your hand, hidden shock but an obvious blush. You pushed past the red growing across your cheeks as you comforted, “you’re _worthy_ of being loved. Don’t _ever_ think that’s never being an option. Hell, **_I_ **thought about myself a time or two. But if I learned anything from my life, it’s that no matter what you’ve done in error, so long as you do all in your power to make things right again, which you are, you’re worth forgiveness and love. You're giving up **_your life_** , Sam, I think you've paid your dues.”

His eyes shone with something you couldn’t quite place but some part of you felt as though it was relief. Soft music, almost angelic, drifted on the breeze so soft you could barely hear even in your comfortable silence, just settling in the new information and old feelings. He let out a soft clearing of his throat before he asked, “Um, should we start?” He asked awkwardly and quietly as his hand slowly gestured to the blankets. You took in a deep breath before nodding and turning to lie down on the soft furs below you. Registering the reality of the situation your heart began thrumming in the cage of your chest as your eyes from this point on, would stay locked onto Sam. 


	12. Chapter 12: Oh, Honey you're glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some of my *Chef's kiss* best work. Because I actually finished it. I'm so proud. I hope it's worth reading. 5,000 freakin' + words ohmygosh, and it takes like forever. Barely any but some dom/sub, some hair pulling kink, some praise kink. Almost all smut. After the line is no smut. Pssssh. I think that's it. Here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELOqTy6HEvE (just put it on loop). Thank you for being here.

You laid down stiff as a board and Sam let out a soft chuckle as he leaned over you. His timber like legs were kneeled on either side of your own pressed together so tightly. His arms held up by his beautiful but gigantic hands, even in comparison to your own larger ones, were pressed on either side of your head. Right about at the juncture of your neck. Part of you wondered what it would be like to have them pressing down on you, just blocking enough air. “(Y/n), I’m no expert, but this usually works better if you’re comfortable.” You shook your head as his joking voice pulled you back to now. “Sorry, just unsure.” you smiled nervously. He did his best to make you as comfortable as possible by giving you all the time you needed. 

And if you needed small talk first then that’s what he’d do. “So this is your first time?” He asked. Although that was a painfully obvious question, you were grateful for his patience. Nodding you looked at his chest, then lowered to his abdomen, then lower still with eyes wide. “ _Yeah_ ” your suddenly dry mouth replied. “Would you like any guidance on what to do?” He asked cautiously. This was a very sensitive time and he didn’t know how much you wanted to control or be led. He didn’t want you getting upset so he decided to walk on eggshells for a while. The younger brother dipped his head a little bit as if to divert your attention back to his face. Working, you looked up into his eyes. There was only a little fear in your eyes, it was mostly just thoughts running by. He could tell you were trying to work out what to do until finally you decided your next action.

“Alright, so, what’s the first step?” You asked like a soldier. He laughed a little. “I thought you’d said that you knew all this?” He tried to make light but it just got you flustered. “I - _well_ \- college diagrams, and books can only tell you _so much_. I'm a visual and tactile learner anyways.” He noticed the red returning to you but now probably out of anger. Softly he placed his hand over your heart to silence your near rambling. “Here, let's, let's just help you calm down a little before we have to wind you back up again.” He said sweetly. You let out a slow breath and nodded again. You realized you weren’t making this easier on either of you. Taking in a breath you closed your eyes. Allowing yourself to be touched by Sam. 

He smiled lovingly at your antics and simply leaned down. You were expecting him to get right into it so it came as a bit of a shock when you felt lips on your own. A slow, longing, sweet kiss. Your eyes shot open and saw his closed softly. He moved to the side of you and guided your body to turn his way gently. You did as instructed and soon leaned into the kiss. When he knew that you had accomplished step one and were ready for the next, he deepened the kiss. His hand nearer the ground slid under your head to let his fingers tangle in your hair and pull your face closer to him. His other hand barely brushed the side of your form, fingers ghostly dancing over your skin like a whispering whined and it sent chills down your spine.

He broke the kiss only to ask “Is this alright?” But you needed air and sucked in a breath right before he came right back crashing down on you. This was more than alright but you couldn’t find the words to voice it so you just let out a soft whine. “I didn’t hear you.” He said almost commandingly. Sm had to remind himself that you may not be ready for dominant and submissive roles quite yet, and that he needed to be careful of what he said and did to you. That is, until you broke free just long enough to reply with a soft “Yes, sir.” that nearly had him come unraveled. 

A groan left his lips as he began kissing down your jaw, your neck, your collarbone. Your eyes closed, afraid that if you opened them that you’d wake up and this would all be a dream. Until he took a nipple in between his lips and your eyes shot up with a gasp from the bolt of electricity. You half sat up as you looked down at a concerned Sam, your crown tilted and hair a little wild. “ _Ohmygosh_.” You rushed out in a little whisper, your fingers almost resting on your lips. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” the Hazel eyed man looked at you in total attention. “What was _that_?” you asked him slowly in wonder as you met his eyes.

He let out his breath he’d been holding, quietly. A little grin residing on the hidden corners of his mouth. “Did you like it?” His eyebrow raised. “Yes.” You said breathlessly. Sam decided to press his luck and stayed still a moment. You wanted to whine with his lack of continuance but remembered the groan he thought he hid at your name for him. “Yes, sir.” You corrected yourself politely. Sam tried not to smile at your own mischievous look about you as it seemed like you puffed your chest out a little. “Good girl,” he responded sultrily as his head swooped back in to continue his work. You sucked in a breath and tried to control the shivers that came with his praise. Being the middle child you were often forgotten. Not on purpose, but it happened still the same. To receive this kind of attention, and praise to boot had you melting into his lips.

Living the life as a hunter, Sam's senses were off the charts. He quickly picked up on every little movement that made you tick and how often he could push you without you unraveling. Your hunter skills were not as honed as your partners’ but you learned by touch, so all that he gave you gave back and he noticed. After releasing your bud with a wet ‘pop’, you pressed you fingers to his shoulder as if asking him to lie down. He looked a little confused but obeyed nonetheless.

When your leg flung over his waist his eyes widened a little. After straddling him and trying your best not to scoot back any further as to avoid touching anywhere you shouldn’t, you leaned down. The Hunters eyes bounced everywhere as you leaned. Your hanging breasts he wanted to hold again, the hair falling over the top of your shoulder, your lips as they were parting, your tongue as it left your mouth to lick your lips. And finally your eyes that had a lock on his. He almost gulped at your stare. Leaning to his own nipples you reached out to do the same and again his brows came together, unsure, until he felt you. The moment your tongue hit his flesh he threw his head back. 

Hot, wet, and soft, you licked the sensitive spot on him. He tried to reach his arms up but you wanted to take it one step at a time and placed your hands on his biceps, pressing the pulsing muscles back down and you continued your work. Your hair tickling his hardly hair chest. Giving Kiss for kiss you followed as your teacher had silently instructed, giving an extra kiss and a blow of air to the spots that made him tighten up or shiver. When you were satisfied and he was panting just as he had left you before, you sat up on your haunches, using your legs to keep you from pressing your actual weight on him. 

He could tell you were going to ask if you did alright and so he quickly flipped you both over, earring a light yelp from you as you were thrown back into the furs. He took in a deep inhale through his nose and began to smell the scent you were pouring out. It was intoxicating and his pupils were blown. “You did wonderful, baby.” His voice deep as hell and sweet and honey. You blushed and he could sense that the rough housing had you just as excited as his praise. Two things he loved you seemed to too. Making him all the more excited.

“Okay,” he tried to keep his voice smooth as he instructed, “I’m going to drop my hand down here". He said as you watched his palm grow closer and closer to your center. Before you could tense up he had you cupped. Your hands went to his shoulders as you knew you would need steadying for this. Letting his middle finger drag across you as you threw your head back. Not sure what to do at this point you were getting nervous, like you were going to do something wrong. The Adam of the scene noticed this and stopped his movements but did not remove himself. “Are you alright? We can stop if you want.” He was stern. 

He wanted you to be clear if ever you wanted him to stop, especially as it would be getting harder and harder to both tell and listen. “No I want to help, you'll just have to be patient with me. I’m trying to think.” “ **(Y/n)**. You need to _**stop** thinking_.” You unscrewed you (y/e) and searched his. “You need to stop thinking and just let it go. Your body will know what to do when the time comes.” He commanded. You took in what he has said and slowly, released your control. After you’d calmed yourself he began again.

Fuck was he right. You began to move against his hand as he worked you over. It felt so much better when you just let yourself enjoy him. As he worked you took in all the smells that poured off of his skin including the thin line of sweat on the back of his neck where his shaggy hair lied. Some part of you between the moments where your eyes were not rolling back wondered what would happen if you just . . . Sam groaned and dropped back on to both hands making you suddenly let your pulling grip of his hair go. 

Quickly you petted that hair you'd just ferociously pulled. Whispering apologies and that you didn’t know. His eyes opened up when he started breathing again and he corrected you. “No, no, _I_ -” his eyes were wild now as he looked up to you. Your noses almost touch, “ **Fuck** , I _liked it_.” His coarse fingers reached down again as he began again, “Damn, you’re like, wetter than I think you should be.” “Is that a bad thing? Cass said something about a ‘heat’.” you started to almost rant in nervousness.

“No don’t worry, that’s a really good thing. It means that it’ll make it way easier to do this.” Your eyebrows pulled together, “to do _wha-”_ Your head threw back and the length of your nails gripped his shoulders so tight they drew a little blood. You nearly coughed at how sudden your gasp was. Sam hissed at the incredibly good pain he felt from your response. One finger had entered and you were very stiff. “Let me know when you’re ready,” he ground out. “R-ready for wha _-at?_ ” As he tried to pull out you tighten your grip, answering. “Not yet.” as you realized.

“Open your eyes (Y/n), it’ll help.” you didn’t want to, you were tense and a little scared but once you opened your eyes you could feel the slick leave you as you caught his hungry gaze. His eyes locked in dominance on you but nothing you could ever do could make you want to look away from him. “You’re doing wonderful, Darling.” he praised. You were plenty wet but tighter than any girl he’d ever been with. He didn’t want to have to hurt you just to make himself even close to fitting. As he slowly began to move he continued his words or affirmation.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight. You’re going to be so good for me”. Although he listened to the temptation to look at the beauty of what he was doing, he brought his eyes back to yours. “(Y/n), you have to want me to do this if we're going to be able to do this.” You tried your best to open up for him and he realized that you may need a little help. He began to move down to where his hand was oiled up more than if he were trying to get out of a pair of cuffs. “Wait! Where are you going?” nervously you tightened again around him and held his shoulders. 

“(Y/n), _do you trust me?_ ” He grew quiet, scared to hear your response. “Yes, Sam, I trust you.” He smiled quickly, his heart swelling with pride. It was the first time in a long time that anyone had ever said that to him, before going back to his possessive look. “Then you’ll have to just let me help you.” Nodding again, you let go of his shoulders and leaned back. Soon enough his finger left you but his tongue soon took its place. You took in air like water to a sinking ship. He began his work like a professional and had you writing under him like your bones and no limits of bending. Your hands were flying around trying to find something to latch onto. Smiling at your innocence he brought your palms back to his hair and you immediately took a grip. He hissed at the feeling as it made his dick jump this time. Fuck, we was going to have to ask you to do that again more often. 

Soon enough he began to hear your moans. Like heavenly music to his ears he smiled and continued, it was nice to see you relaxing under him and he could feel you slowly getting looser. His name spilled from your lips like an unholy prayer and he swelled with pride and doubled the effort. Before long, the work of his now interchanging tongue and fingers, as well as his tongue taking turns at your clit had you call out to him as if in warning. The almost hidden glow now shining from the two of you. “S- _Sam_ , I don’t - don’t k- _know_ what -” He removed himself from you for only a second. “That’s it my dove, let it go for me, wanna taste you, so good.” His own words having a hard time stringing together. 

As his fingers curled again to just the right spot inside of you you screamed out his name with a tight twist of his hair. Releasing yourself, Sam lapped up at you like a dog. Your face and truly all the way down to the top of your chest was red. Still almost unable to breath you let go for Sam’s hair, almost going limp you leaned back lifelessly. Heavy laden eyes looked to your hero as he crawled up to you. He laughed sweetly, wiping off his face with the back of his hand as he saw your blissful look of love and he pulled hair from your face. “Oh, no. No going to sleep just yet.” You gave a childish pout and he laughed again. “Sam. Need rest. Need sustenance.” You half-joked between breaths.

Sam understanding, still smiling, nodded at you. “I’ll go ask Cass if he can get us any food, you nap.” He pointed to you as he stood. “Brilliant idea,” you nodded. “I agree a hundred percent.” You barely got out the last of your sentence before you nodded off, curling up in the plush makeshift bed. To have that happen in general would at least tire a girl out, let alone to have to purify all that demon blood in the process and, I mean, _**Fuck**_ , its Sam Winchester. To say that that boy knew what he was doing would be the _understatement of the century_.

Outside, Cass stood close to the door to keep watch and listen for any possible dangers in or out. Gabriel, sat on the edge of the glass ceiling two stories up, half leaning out. If you squinted you might be able to see his hand holding something that was certainly not detachable to his vessel. And Dean looked up at him, half wanting to go up there and punch out his eyesight, half wanting to join him, wholly realizing that if he stayed down here that it would be safer for everyone. He heard the door slide open and looked, He’d prepared himself for the end result but still felt his heart drop when he thought it’d come. Adrenaline coursing through him.

His heart soared when he saw it was Sammy and that he was alright, but fell again when he didn’t see you. Worried he ran over to where his younger brother was talking to Cass, half leaning behind the door in modesty. “Are you guys alright? Is it done? What’s going on? Where’s (Y/n)?” Dean bombarded. “Dean, please calm down.” Cass placed a hand on his shoulder as he quieted him. “Dean, Short-bread is completely fine. She’s a little worn out from, _uh, hmm_ , opening her up, _so to speak_.” Dean and Sam had slept with many women. Dean, probably countless, but it didn't feel right to be hearing this, not about his girl. “So why are you out here?” He questioned almost impatiently, having to prepare himself all over again for the real results.

“Like I said, Dean, she’s _tired_. I’m giving her a chance to catch her breath and maybe a quick nap. She asked for _‘sustenance’_.” He said in a funny way, trying to make light of it all. Cass took over the conversation, cutting off all the elder brothers' angry remarks that were just aching to pour out of him. “Sam, how do _you_ feel?” Sam looked confused at first and remembered that was the whole point of what they were doing. Ashamed at his misguided thoughts he gave himself the once over. “I feel _really_ good, Cass, like, it’s a little **scary** how good I feel. It’s like I mixed two cans of redbull, a pot of coffee and 6 shots of Vodka. I feel a little unstable, but otherwise fine.” 

Cass nodded and placed a hand on Sam’s exposed shoulder to sense his change. He was right. Almost 20 years of Demon blood had been erased from his system already. The angel nodded and told Sam that he would provide something for them before fluttering off. Dean just started at Sam. More in anger and regret for himself than anything. He would have never thought he’d find a girl in the life. And he never would have expected it to be you. But here you all were and all he could do was cuss himself for not trying to find you sooner. Dean wanted to be cleansed of all the evil, the worthlessness, the pitiful stuff, inside himself too. But he knew that he’d always put Sammy first. That was his first and foremost job.

Said brother nodded a goodbye to him before slowly closing the door. The elder nodded back and leaned against the hood of his car facing the colossal warehouse. As the crowned man returned to your waking form he saw the platter of food. Wordlessly you both ate and drank of the nearby brook. While Sam finished his food he watched you as you cleaned yourself. Sitting in the shallow running water it barely came halfway up your thighs. His hunger for food passed by as the hunger for you came back. Hazel eyes watching the water run down the round flesh of your body, dampening the ends of your hair.

Before you had even opened your eyes to discuss with him you felt his lips back on yours. Leaning back, your palms in the cool water as his hot chest pressed to yours. You had learned from earlier that it was best not to question it, and to just allow him to do as he does. He would stop if you asked him to and that was all you needed to say. Smiling into the kiss you allowed one hand to come up to his face, cupping his cheek before roving back into his hair. All it took was a tug and his whole demeanor changed again. You tried to push him forward and began kissing down his chest to his abdomen as the water ran past your still sensitive core.

Moving further down, you only stilled a moment as you looked at the ringleader of this event. Taking in a breath and doing as your body told you, you kissed it as well. It twitched against your lips and you kissed lightly again. Hearing him moan out, you assumed you were doing something right. You continued your ministrations but had to hold on to his dick to keep it from moving around too much. When your hands slid against him he let out a whisper and you froze, looking up at him through your lashes, lips pursed out, core tantalized by the water, and asked him, “Are you alright?”

He looked down at you now all prepped out ready for him, eager to please him and he could have come right at the sight, so he screwed his eyes shut again and spoke a little louder this time. “Do it again.” You smiled and moved against him again as you kissed the end tantalizing. He could feel his veins clearing up piece by piece now as his adrenaline ran high. Lungs pumping a mile a minute as he tried to steady himself. He dared to look down and you were the most beautiful sight as your tongue roved around, making it easier for your hands. Were it any other day he would have allowed himself to release and possibly even die right here with happiness.

But you both had to be cleansed. After you had begun to suck down on him he pulled your hair to remove you from him with a wanting groan. “Did I do anything wrong?” You questioned nervously at his response. He finally opened his eyes, having a hard time looking at you with the lust they held. “No, sweetheart, you just about did everything a _little too right_.” You looked a little confused and as he rolled you over to the makeshift bed you felt exactly what he meant pressed against you. Your eyebrows shot up as he chuckled low. “Keep that up and I'm not going to be able to finish on time with you.”

The night had begun to fall, you hadn’t even noticed until you looked past Sam’s shoulder and saw the most beautiful night sky you’d ever seen. His teeth on your neck, the fur against your back, his body moving against you, the nebula above you. They all made you gasp. Sam had been grinding against your body and you the same without you even noticing it. Your breathes intertwined and your legs began to tangle and finally he paused. You whined out as you ached for him but waited to listen to any instruction. 

He pressed his forehead to yours and you felt complete bliss as love poured out to him. Sam almost cried and the feeling you sent with your angel grace. He’d never had such _love_ , such _trust_ , such **_anything_ **from anyone in his entire life. He knew that from this moment one, no matter what came your way, you would always be his first, and he would do everything in the world to take care of you. “(Y/n), I’m going to begin. Put your teeth on my shoulder.” He said so quietly, only for you to hear. As if the animals could hear you from their far off distance.

You nodded against Sam’s forehead, his shaggy hair falling around your closed eyes, and whispered _“I love you.”_ Doing as you were told you felt him get himself into position. _“I love you too,”_ not a second later you felt the hot white flash of pain as he entered you. You bit down on Sam’s shoulder hard enough to leave a scar and cried out through your teeth. He in turn had to do the same just to cope with how tight you were and the strength of your bite. He soon released his teeth from you as he licked up the blood from the juncture of your shoulder and neck.

The only light from the room came from you two as he whispered apologies, and I love you’s, and about how well you were doing, about how beautiful you were, and you couldn’t really tell what else. He moved the hair away from your face and wiped your tears. Cupping your face he guided you to release your grip on his shoulder and to look at him. The tears had washed away the blood and you looked up, finally meeting his eyes. After seeing the incandescent happiness in them you smiled weakly. “I’m so sorry, (Y/n), I swear the pain will be gone soon.”

You didn’t even feel the strength to nod now but returned favor out of some hidden instinct as he kissed you softly. Soon enough the softness turned to hunger from you and you began kissing down his neck and across the torn flesh. The ache had soothed enough that you now felt a calling within you and softly begged him to move. He happily agreed going at a painstaking pace. You would cry out once in a while and he would pause but you soon allowed him movement. Before long the pain faded almost completely and he could tell.

Your body began to accept him more and he picked up his pace, grunting and breathing heavy as his body slid across yours. Pelvis crashing into you again and again as your arms and legs wrapped around his stunning body. “ _This_. Is **_mine_ **now. No one else’s.” He said between thrusts. Gasping at each little movement you answered a soft ‘yes’. “Not. _Sandek’s_. Not. _Cass’s_. Not. **_Dean’s_**. _Mine alone_.” In this moment you knew you could never want anyone else but Sam, not only were you mated in body and soul. But just the ‘ _you_ ’ of it all wanted him. His caring, his kindness, his courage. “ _Only you_.” You whispered out. 

His lips met yours as he began to speed up, your noises spurring him on. He pulled your leg over his shoulder for more access and you felt yourself stretched in ways you never thought possible. The ecstatic feeling beginning to pop like sparkling water in your core. “ _Fuck_ ,” he jutted out, his hips beginning to sputter against you. He’d never found someone who fit his body so well, even when he was considerably rough with any other girl he still had to hold back for fear of breaking them. But you took him all, and took all he did, with no fear. He could move and strong as he wanted and you only gripped him tighter and cried out louder.

You gave him a high stronger than the demon blood ever could and that’s not just because of the grace he was syphoning from you. The light was not really all that visible to you but Cass and Dean could see the shine pouring out of the ceiling from where they stood by Baby. The stars above you began to double and the colors bean to swirl as you kissed him ferociously. Soon enough he heard you, trying your best to form a sentence of warning. “S- _Sam_!” “That’s it my Lovely, let go, I’m ready.” Wind began to pick up and blow the leaves around. And with a loud cry from you and a deep roar from Sam you let yourselves go. 

Dean and Cass heard a loud noise and soon the glass of the ceiling exploded. “SAMMY! (Y/N)!” Dean called out. Fear struck his very center at the thought of losing either of you. Or worse, both. Quickly his eyes darted back to the door, ignoring Gabriel falling to the side off of the 2 story building. Dean ripped at the door, kicking and screaming trying to get it free. “Damnit,  Cass, help me get this open!” He cursed the stars above for playing this cruel trick on him. Giving him a way out in the most ironic of ways. 

“In a moment Dean”, Cas helped Gabriel's hobbling body to the back seat of Dean's car before walking over to help his friend. Cass used all that was left of his strength to rip the door from its hinges. Dean looked at the angel in awe for only a second before running inside, “Sammy! (Y/n)!” Cass hesitantly walked a step inward and soon noticed that all of the warding had been burned off in the cleansing eruption. He saw the wide open ceiling and Gabriel's artwork slowly dying. Soon enough he found Dean at the other end of the path checking Sam’s pulse. His limp body lied atop yours shielding your in a form of modesty. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, “Sammy, what _the hell_ were you thinking?” he said in sadness. Hearing the grass rustle behind him he looked to Cass with begging eyes. “Fix them!” Cass approached and placed a hovering hand above your intertwined bodies. “Dean, this is strange. I can only sense one soul here . . . but I can’t tell whose.” The older brother looked at him as water rimmed his eyes. “What _the fuck_ is that supposed to mean, Cass?” Castiel looked at his tragedy ridden friend and sighed. “It means we should take them both back and whichever one wakes up is the one who survived." 

Dean wanted to curse, he wanted to go outside and drive his car off the cliff with him, he wanted to shoot bullets at the moon like a madman and drink until his body stopped working. But after looking over you two, as if you were both in a deep sleep, he sighed as well and let Cass lead him. After he found out which of you had not made it, then he would allow himself those awful things. Piling you both into the car, Cass flew off somewhere with Gabriel to heal him. The green eyed man looked back to the two of you under the car blanket and hit the road. He neither slept, nor ate, nor drank for the entire three days it took to drive you home to Bobby’s.

* * *

Stirring you made a soft noise and made a little stretch, you heard whispering come to a silent stop and you peaked open your eyes slowly. Your mouth felt dry and tacky and you unstuck your tongue from the roof of your mouth. “Oh my **God** , (Y/n), you’re alive!” Dean raced over to hug you in a near bone shattering hug, ignoring Cass’ reminder about his fathers name. You coughed in surprise and placed your hands back around him as well as you saw Bobby in the corner smiling brighter than when he first taught you to shoot. Wheeling his way over you smiled at everyone. “I missed you too, Dean.”

You noticed that you had been cleaned, wearing one of the boys’ flannels and sleeping in one of Bobby’s spare rooms. When he pulled away, only after a “Well leave some for the rest of us!” from Bobby, your smile quickly dropped. You noticed there was one missing. “Sam?” You asked, scared. The room grew serious but not solemn and you were more confused than ever. “We can’t explain it, Hell, Cass didn’t even know what to do, all we could do was hope.” Bobby explained as best he could. “And _pray_ ,” Dean added as he nodded to the night sky.

“You were both practically dead for three days.” Bobby nearly griped. “Three days?” you whispered in wonder. “When we first came to get you Cass said he only noticed one soul, but he didn’t know whose.” Dean continued. Suddenly a voice from outside the room followed a body as it spoke. “And when _I woke up first_ we all thought we’d never see you again.” Gasping you looked and your mate, feeling as though you’d never seen anything more beautiful in your life than knowing he was alive right now. 

“This means that you both share the same soul now. One does not own the other but are both equal before God.” Cass drew you back to the others in the room. "That'll also make it a hell of a lot harder for you to make demon deals in secret.” Bobby jibbed only half-joking. “You now will know if the other is near death and you specifically, are no longer protected by Sandek as you once were." As you looked passed a bittersweet Dean and a joyous Bobby your eyes met Sam’s once more. “Well, _better make good on that promise, **Winchester**_.”

He chuckled and replied as he came to hold your hand.

“ **Every day for the rest of my life, Shortbread."**."


End file.
